Photographs
by Tyki's Pleasure
Summary: Lavi and Tyki have been together a long time... but now they're having a hard time trying to spend any time together. Old photos give Lavi an idea. First ever fic! And it's LUCKY! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is my first D-grayman fic... Well fic of any kind really. So erm... yeah... please be nice!**

The heavy dust of the attic made Lavi cough as he made to stack and un-stack heavy cardboard boxes. The light in the attic was limited, but his keen eyesight and the small flash light he was smart enough to bring upstairs with him were enough to help him make out the faded black marker on the side of each box. There was a particular box he was looking for. It had to be up here somewhere. Lavi was a hoarder, he couldn't help it- must have been a habit he picked from his aged grandfather. But right now he was cursing his habit as each box of precious junk stood between him and his goal.

* * *

><p>Lavi had awoken this morning yet again to an empty bed. He turned his head to see a vast stretch of vacant space. The bed felt cool to the touch, any left-over body heat long since dissipated. Tyki must have left early… again. Lavi let his hand linger over the empty space, gently running his fingertips over the bed spread. The contours of the sheets over the mattress were no match for the perfect geography of his lover.<p>

Lavi sighed heavily and rolled over turning his back to Tyki's side of the bed. He found himself thinking of simpler times, of waking up to a warm body next to him and staying in bed even if it was for activities other than sleeping in; especially for those times. These days his older lover would leave for work long before the sun was properly over the horizon, leaving little time for anything else.

Even if he wasn't alone Lavi had to admit that he was lonely.

The red head rolled around the king size bed, aimlessly gathering himself up into the thick duvet trying his hardest to recall what it felt like to wake up wrapped in the warmth provided by those two strong arms and body heat. Come to think of it Lavi could not actually remember the last time he woken like that. It must have been before Tyki was made Head Editor at Millennium Publishing –

"That was six freaking months ago!" Lavi slapped his forehead and exclaimed to no one. How had they managed to end up like this in that time? He hadn't even noticed the time passing as he and Tyki had slowly begun to slip away from each other. Even after they adopted Tyki's niece Road a few years ago they did not have any problems. The two had known that looking after a young child would put a strain on their relationship but they always made time to spend time together; Just the two of them.

Tyki was always tired after work and Lavi was busy too; there were only so few hours left in the day after his shifts at the bookstore he managed and dropping off and picking up Road from the playschool. They spent less and less time together. Conversations were clipped and reduced to discussions of whose turn it was to cook dinner. Even still the hugs and kisses were not any less warm. Lavi still snuggled into Tyki in the evenings on the couch and Tyki would still take him into his embrace and steal a kiss from his lips when they were alone, or on the forehead when Road was near. The problem was that these moments had become few and far between.

_Trust a promotion to kill the passion._

Lavi extricated himself from the duvet and sat up right, bringing his knees up to rest his arms and hold his head in both hands. He shook the thought from his head. The relationship was just going through a change. God knows he was still maddeningly attracted to and in love with the older man. Just thinking about that dark olive skin; ebony hair; and lean muscles that only added to the elegance of his body sent shivers down his spine. And those eyes. Those perfect warm golden eyes that could melt any man or woman. Yeah… Tyki definitely still had 'it'.

RIIINGRIIINGRIIING

The blaring sound of the phone ringing startled Lavi out of his reverie. He leaned over to grab his phone from the bed side table. He checked the time and Caller ID before falling back into his pillow with a small smile touching his lips. He coughed lightly to get the sleep out of his voice before accepting the call.

"Hey~ I was just thinking about you."

"Really? You're still in bed right…?" Lavi could almost hear the smirk in his lover's deep gravelly voice. The combination of the two and that reply caused heat to rise in his face.

"Isn't it too early for you to be perverted? Idiot." The smile on his face broadened at the sound of light laughter on the other end of the line. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up… You don't usually call this early. You didn't leave anything at home did you?" His brow furrowed slightly as he remembered the last time Tyki had forgotten some important document. It was not a pretty sight.

"No, not this time. Thank god! I just wanted to remind you that Road's coming back today. Are you going to be able to pick her up or should I?" A pause, "I'm not sure when I'm actually going to be able to get off work though…" Lavi knew that meant he probably wouldn't be seeing the other until three in the morning at the earliest. The furrow deepened.

"Don't worry. Allen and Lenalee are going to pick up the twins. They said they'd pick up Road too and have her for the night…" Lavi didn't need to mention that he had especially arranged it so that he and Tyki could have their first night together in a long time. Tyki must have sensed the change in Lavi's tone.

"Oh… I'm sorry… Maybe I could try…"

"No it's fine. Seriously don't worry about it!"

"Maybe Road shouldn't stay away overnight"

"It'll be fine; she loves it at Allen's. You know how much of a kid he is. Don't know how Lenalee deals with him really… ha ha…" The laugh died an awkward death. Great now he was babbling.

"I'm thinking of you Lavi. I might not be back till late."

"I'll be fine on my own. Stop worrying!" Even he knew how false he sounded. "Listen, the door bell's ringing. I gotta go."

With that obvious lie Lavi hung up the phone.

**AN: So should I bother continuing? Please read and review and help a new contributor to this fandom.**

**Thanks for getting this far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back readers! A slighter longer chapter for you today. Hopefully longer does not equate to boring...**

**A quick thank you to all of you who reviewed, alerted and fav'ed me. It means alot. It really does!**

**Moonfly - Thank you for your review. You'll get more of an idea of what is going through Lavi's head next chapter I promise!**

**Shy PolarBear - Thank you for your lovely review. You made me blush!**

* * *

><p>Lavi sat on the bed staring at the now silent phone in his hand. It was pointless to be angry at an inanimate object, but that didn't stop Lavi from tightening his fist around the phone to point of almost crushing it. As if to channel all of his frustrations into the little box in his palm, long fingers squeezed as far as they could. He could feel the tension of muscle and sinew shoot through his arm. For a moment he relished that sensation before relaxing and allowing the dark aura that had settled about him to lift.<p>

Lavi flung the phone aside, not really caring where it landed. Leaning back he stretched out catlike arching his back up feeling his body truly awaken from fingertips to toes. Sleep-weakened muscles tingling as blood flow returned his arms and legs. Lavi took his time getting up. He lay a little longer considering his plan of action for the day. It was Friday, a day his grandfather liked to have the store to himself on that day effectively giving Lavi the day off.

A shower might help to clear his head, and finally get him on his way to starting his day. He'd lounged around for long enough. He made his way towards the private bathroom they had installed shortly after adopting Road. Lavi smiled reflecting on the only argument he had ever won against Tyki. He had put his foot down that it would not be right for Road to share a bathroom with two men, especially as she grew older. Though that was true enough, he just really wanted an en suite!

He retrieved a fresh set of clothes, deposited his boxers in the laundry hamper and set about his morning rituals.

* * *

><p>Free time was not something Lavi was very used to. It was usually the time it took to move from one task to another; free time was certainly not the large expanse of hours and minutes he now had at his disposal. He found that now that he had the whole day to himself he was having trouble thinking of activities to fill that time. He thought of reading but the only books in the house at the moment had all been read already or were paperback Chick Lits Tyki had bought home to give to Lenalee. The girl was nice and all but she had poor taste in reading material.<p>

Breakfast was a lonely affair; it simply was not fun to make food only for one person. Before he moved in with Tyki, he had lived with his grandfather so he was not used to making food in such small portions. After long consideration Lavi settled for making a simple egg sandwich and eating in front of some mindless television.

He channel surfed until he found something remotely watchable. Lavi shrugged as he came upon a competition about amateur cooks hosting dinner parties. The narrator was just the right amount of insulting to the contestants to make the show hilarious.

Two mugs of tea, another sandwich and several hours later found Lavi still sitting on the sofa watching television. Somehow Lavi had been suckered into watching an hour long infomercial about the benefits of a vegetable slicer, even though he knew he had a perfectly good knife that would do the job. The rumble emanating from his stomach vocalised his need for lunch. The clock on his phone read 13:48.

"Wow! It's true… daytime television is soul killing!" Lavi shook himself out of his stupor. "I need to get out of here…" He paused. "… and I need to stop talking to myself."

Lavi tried to think of places he could go. It was too depressing to eat at home alone, and it would just be too weird to go eat out or sit in the park by himself. Undecided Lavi rifled through the papers on the coffee table. A post card appealing for help to save the panda gave Lavi the bright idea he was searching for. He could go visit his grandfather at the shop; he could eat lunch and make sure the shop was still intact, thereby killing two birds with one stone.

The young man quickly made up some sandwiches and prepared a thermos of tea. Grabbing his keys and wallet he headed for the door. The weather was crisp but there enough sunshine so it was not overly cold; he could do without a jacket today. Before leaving the house, Lavi checked himself in mirror by the door. He wore a pair of dark jeans and a white T-shirt under a dark blue checked shirt. Red hair contrasted attractively against the dark clothing. His hair fell elegantly over green eyes creating a mischievous demeanour.

Lavi absently noticed he wasn't wearing any earrings. The silver hoops were his favourite pair but they had been missing for a while now. He hadn't worn any in the week that Road had been away. Road was like a little magpie, hiding bits and pieces that took her fancy. Lavi suspected that she must have grabbed his earrings and stashed them in the little nest she made under her bed. She had a number of items of jewellery, buttons and shiny coins in her hiding place. To respect her privacy he pretended that he didn't know about it but would regularly check it to retrieve anything particularly valuable.

Fearing that after a week of being bare his piercings might close up Lavi dashed back up the stairs and into Road's room to reclaim his jewellery. Opening the door to her room, Lavi shuddered. The excessive frills, pink and purples always scared him a little. The large wardrobe with it heart shaped doors and red and black diamond pattern particularly spooked him. Little girls weren't supposed to be gothic were they?

Lavi steeled his nerves and stepped in to the room. Kneeling down he reached under the small bed to pull out a box decorated in glitter and tinsel, imaginatively labelled 'Roads Box'. He sifted through Road's trinkets until he found a small paper box that was held together sloppily with strips of sticky tape. He took a moment to admire the little girl's handiwork before opening to find his hoops.

A crumpled piece of paper at the bottom of the box caught his eye. He pulled it out carefully. The paper had the smooth texture of a photo. What had caught his eye was the writing on the back. Uneven, spidery letters spelt out 'Unkel Tiki and the Bokman'. Road had taken to calling him 'the Bookman' because she had first met him at the bookstore, since then she refused to call him 'Lavi'. Lavi himself found the nickname to be quite affectionate.

Reading the back of the photo his first thought was that for seven years old the girl's spelling was atrocious. What were they teaching her at that school? The second thought was to slowly turn the photo over. He froze.

Looking back up at him was a scene from a Halloween party at Lenalee's older brother's house almost ten years ago. The figures in the photograph were almost unrecognisable. A much younger and top-hatted Tyki was hugging a fresh faced Lavi from the back. Lavi had been standing at the drinks table talking with Yu when he was attacked from behind. Lavi remembered that party clearly – It was actually the first time he had met the older man. It only took that one night for Tyki to begin his single-minded pursuit of the red head.

The boy in the picture was dressed like some kind of pirate, eye patch and bandana included. What surprised Lavi about the picture was the expression on his face: he looked happy. That night he had been far from happy with the older man. Before making it clear that he was interested in Lavi, Tyki had actually made a pass at Allen, much to the chagrin of Yu. Tyki of course simply looked arrogantly comfortable with his arms trapping Lavi.

The murderous look Yu was shooting at Tyki in the photo was evidence after the fact. He sighed lightly as he recalled the emotional turmoil the Japanese went through when Allen and Lenalee came out publicly as a couple. It made him happier to know that Yu was now happy with Alma. The last he heard was that the pair were somewhere in Italy now.

Lavi studied the photo, his own face so alien to him. Why did he look so happy? Especially when he remembered that the scene ended with him punching Tyki, to get the man away from him. Unlike Kanda, Lavi felt a brotherly kind of protectiveness over Allen and so rejecting the Portuguese was his way of showing solidarity; so what if he had found the obnoxious man to be somewhat attractive, so what if the man could almost be considered a 'strike'. Had some subconscious part of him already given himself to the man even then?

Lavi carefully tucked the photo into his back pocket. He could muse over it later.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Jiji!"<p>

Lavi walked around the store looking for his grandfather. There were few customers on the floor. Some regulars nodded at him recognising him as the usual manager. A group of young girls, college student maybe, giggled as his eyes swept over them and he offered his most charming smile.

"Good afternoon ladies –"

The greeting was cut off violently as the hard spine of a book connected with his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" A small, severe looking man with dark circles around his eyes appeared behind the counter. Lavi walked over to it, as that man was no doubt the cause of his current pain.

"You're lucky I'm not an idiot 'cause of all the books I've taken to the head." He rubbed his as if to emphasise the point. Glaring, Lavi spat, "Panda-Jiji!"

"You were born an idiot. That had nothing to do with me." Lavi's grandfather, the actual Bookman of the two busied himself with papers, completely unconcerned. He always acted this way, appearing detached and distant. The most emotion he showed was when he was annoyed, which would almost always result in Lavi dodging some tome or other. Lavi reasoned that even if his grandfather acted aloof, he must have some genuine affection for him otherwise he wouldn't have raised him single-handedly.

"I bring you lunch and you give me nothing but insults…" He clutched his heart in mock pain. "Why do I even bother… why?" Lavi theatrically threw himself down on the counter. Earning him some more giggles from the girls by the door. He rewarded them with a quick wink over his shoulder. At least one of them swooned.

He had to move fast to avoid the A-Z Road Map that came hurtling towards him. Chuckling to himself, Lavi moved around the counter and tried to usher his grandfather into the backroom.

"Listen, I've got sandwiches and tea. Please go and eat, you always forget to when I'm not around."

"If you have time to waste eating then it means you have time to work!" said the old man, severely.

"Fine… I'll even stay and cover for you while you take a break." Why not? He didn't have anything better to do. "Go! Take a break."

"Hmm alright," the old man grudgingly turned to the customer at the till. It was one of the giggling girls. Eye brows raised, he dismissed the girl with a glance, turning around he began to walk into the backroom saying, "You've already paid for that book. Leave him alone, he's already got a boyfriend. Almost as stupid as he is too…"

The girl blushed a deep red as Lavi smiled apologetically in confirmation. He felt only a little bad as she walked away dejectedly to join her friends and promptly left the store.

**AN: Honestly please let me know about any spelling or grammatical mistakes. Also let me know what you liked or what you didn't like so I won't do it again!**

**Hopefully I should have another update for you all by Monday!**

**PS 6xXBladeXx9 - The small bit of implied Yullen was just for you! (Even though I'm not a fan of that pairing...)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for updating late! I know I promised an update on Monday, and now it's Tuesday... The chapter just got a life of it's own and kept growing longer and longer...**

**Well enough from me for now. Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah I don't own DGM or Tyki or Lavi. (You don't know how much it hurts to admit that...)**

* * *

><p>Bookman would never admit it, but as time went by he relied more and more on his grandson. On days when he was feeling particularly honest, he would even allow himself to feel a little proud of how the young man had turned out. Against all odds Lavi had managed to carve a life out for himself, he was responsible, carried himself with dignity (some of the time) and above all he always looked out for those most important to him: his family and his friends. All these thoughts passed through his mind as he watched his grandson work even though it was his day off.<p>

The object of his current contemplations looked up momentarily and smirked at the Bookman before turning back to a customer. Bookman only huffed and looked away in response. He'd be damned if he ever voiced his generous opinions of the boy.

Lavi ended up staying at the store until Matsuo, a high school part-timer came in at four. He said his goodbyes to Bookman and handed over to Matsuo.

"Jiji, be nice okay. As much as I love having books thrown at me this kid might not." Lavi laughed as Bookman deadpanned and Matsuo scratched the back of neck, nervously eying the old man.

As he left the shop, Lavi shivered and rubbed his arms. The day had gotten significantly colder, and now he was regretting his decision not wear a jacket.

_Road should have been picked up by now. _He should give her call; let her know that even if they hadn't picked her up she was still remembered.

Lavi dialled Allen's phone number as fast as he freezing fingers would let him. He fiddled with the contents of his pockets simply to keep his hands moving while he listened to the dial tone. In his back pocket the tips of his fingers found purchase on the sharp edges of photo paper. He pulled the photo out of his pocket and stroked the image fondly. Mentally thanking who ever had taken the picture. It was a beautiful record of the first time Tyki had come into his life.

"Laviiii!" A strangled wail, Lavi recognised as belonging to Allen Walker burst through the ear piece. Lavi had to hold the phone a foot away from his head to avoid doing permanent damage to his ears. "Your demon child is trying to kill me! Come and take her home! Oooow -"

Before Lavi even had time to respond he heard a short scuffle on the other side of the phone. Allen's gut wrenching wails were replaced by Lenalee's cool tone.

"Don't listen to him Lavi. Allen's fine, he let himself get talked into playing one of Road's games."

"You'd think he knew better by now…" Lavi face-palmed, "She's not giving you guys too much trouble is she?" He had to ask, Lenalee had a tendency to gloss over things especially when trying to please other people.

"Lavi, it's okay. Allen will survive." She laughed down the phone line.

"Hmm, alright then. Can I speak to Road?"

Lavi heard a squeal of delight as Lenalee handed the phone to the little girl.

"Hiii Bookman~!" The nickname was said with such warmth he couldn't help but smile broadly. "Allen won't let me tie him up! I just want to show him the knots they taught us at camp…" He could almost hear the pout in her voice.

"Road, did they _say_ you were allowed to tie people up?"

"No… But if I don't practise I might forget!" The little girl sounded a bit panicked at the idea.

"I tell you what if you be a good girl I'll let you tie up Uncle Tyki when you come home. You can practise all you like then. Deal?" Lavi noted that he might have to ask Road to show him the knots she had learned later. You never know when such a skill might come in handy one day.

"Deal!" The precocious child did not hesitate to close the deal.

"Good girl! Now don't give Allen and Lenalee any trouble okay. We'll come to pick up tomorrow."

"Bookman…" The little girl sounded troubled. This worried Lavi as Road was never anything but confident.

"Road… is something wrong?"

"Erm… no. Nothing. Bye~"

Road must have handed the phone back to Lenalee as hers' was the next voice Lavi heard.

"Is Road okay?" He asked.

"Yeah she's fine. She's gone back to terrorising Allen."

"Oh, ok. Right, well we'll be round tomorrow to pick her up. Is 1'oclock okay with you?"

"Yeah that's fine. You should stay for lunch too." Lenalee offered brightly.

"That sounds great. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Lavi."

Lavi glanced back down at the photo in his hand. The urge to see more pictures from that period took over him. He knew exactly where to find them. With his new mission in mind, he increased his began to walk a little faster to get home.

* * *

><p>And so, Lavi arrived in the attic searching box after box to find the one that contained his longed-for memories. The thick layer of dust on the floor muffled the sound of his footsteps as he moved through the columns of boxes.<p>

He cursed loudly as one box containing textbooks from his time at university spilled all over the floor. The cascade of hard backs almost toppled a tower of newly repositioned boxes. Lavi rushed forward to prevent the tower collapsing. The original box was now beyond repair so he made do with simply roughly piling the books up. He blew the dust off one book that was about the size of a paving slab and twice as heavy, revealing it to be a dissertation on history and economics.

_I need more light than this stupid thing can give me._ He resentfully kicked the small flashlight he had brought up with him, sending it rattling in a distant corner. _There has to be a window up here somewhere…_

Lavi made his way to the back of the cramped room, mindful of causing an avalanche. On the far end of the room he discovered a large sky light. Said skylight was so woefully covered in dust and grime that in its current state it was useless. Lavi searched a nearby box to find a sheet that was only marginally less grimy than the window. He wiped at the window to remove as much of the dirt as he could. The darkness of the attic thinned and rays of light made their first forays of exploration into the long abandoned room. With a well-placed shove, Lavi popped the skylight outwards welcoming a flood of glorious golden evening light.

As if by some pre-ordained fate the light fell onto a small brown box clearly marked with the word 'Photographs'. The redhead quickly moved towards the illuminated box. He regretted his quickened pace as he fell face forwards tripping over the discarded flashlight and bringing down a box from the nearest pile along with him. _This flashlight is evil! _He reasoned irrationally as his palm landed in a suspicious liquid currently oozing from the felled box.

The spill was cleaned up using the same sheet he had used on the skylight, wiping his hands at the same time. He set the box upright and threw the now even dirtier sheet into it, resolving to throw the box out. To hell with checking to see if it contained anything valuable.

A swirl of dust in a shaft of light caught his eye. Under a low shelf, was a small trunk and next to it resting lay a dusty top hat. More carefully this time, Lavi crawled towards the top hat. Twirling it in his hands and brushing the dust from it, Lavi had no doubt in his mind that this was the same hat worn by his lover at a party ten years previously.

He turned his attention to the trunk. Inside was a treasure trove of brightly coloured clothes and accessories. The topmost item was a short black jacket embroidered with a large silvery rose on the left breast. Lavi recognised it as a cosplay piece from an anime he and Allen had been obsessed with when they were younger. Nostalgia with more than a touch of melancholy hit him full force as he dug down further unearthing an assortment of bandanas, a lurid orange scarf and an eye patch. Lavi stroked the gossamer material of a white flowing shirt that had once belonged to Tyki. He found a gloves, elegant silk ones and rough leather fingerless ones. There were also a scruffy sweater and braces from the year Tyki had played a railroad worker for Halloween.

As he searched through this box of ghosts of Halloween past, an idea formed in Lavi's mind. Grinning to himself, he donned the hat and carried the trunk over to the top of the stairs leading back down into the house. _Maybe that flashlight wasn't so evil after all._

He left the items there knowing that he would definitely come back to them later. Right now he wanted to retrieve the photos.

Lavi cleared a space for him to sit down comfortably on the bare hard wood floor. Around him he placed short stacks of photos that had never found their way into frames or photo albums. In his lap was the picture he had taken from Road's box. In one unthinking headlong dive the redheaded man immersed himself completely in memory.

Most of the pictures were of gatherings and parties. He found a series of pictures showing Allen, Yu, Lenalee and himself in matching dark and silver clothing; That must been one of the last times they went to a convention together. He laughed out loud at a close up of a sleeping Yu, unaware that Lavi was braiding his trademark pony tail. Absently rubbing his forehead as he also recalled the whack he had received from Yu's costume sword. Another picture showed Lenalee holding down her short skirt as she tried to maintain some semblance of dignity. However, failing utterly as her angry older brother chased Allen for exposing his darling sister.

Lavi couldn't find images from the particular time period he was looking for, but he did find a number of pictures of him and Tyki together at various points in their lives. The two were never far from each other in any of the pictures, always connected by a hand, an embrace and always at the least, eye contact.

There were also pictures that didn't hold very fond reminiscences. The closer the photographs came to the present date Yu and Allen appeared in less and less pictures together. Lavi hated to think of how Yu had intentionally distanced himself from the group. If Lavi had been a different kind of person, or his personality any less caring Yu's friendship might have slipped away completely.

Pictures of Tyki's family also brought dark recollections to mind. The small age difference between the two had not sat well with Tyki's older brother Sheril. For the longest time, Sheril had made a point of putting Lavi down as badly as he could. It had even resulted in Lavi and Tyki parting for four agonizing months that he did not like to think about. It was bittersweet to remember how Tyki had come to him and promised that he would always stand by him even if he had to turn his back on his family.

Lavi and Sheril had come to an uncertain truce after that. Lavi could not live with himself if he knew he was the cause of Tyki losing the family he held dear. It was for that reason also that Lavi had not hesitated to accept adopting Road even if she was Sheril's daughter. The poor child couldn't help who her parents were.

Hours passed Lavi by as he travelled through the realm of memory, where time meant nothing but the subtle differences from photo to photo. Those small indications of age and experience that changed a person before they even knew it themselves. The sun faded over the horizon and the evening wore on into the night. Stars peppered the sky and still the young Bookman sat, memorising the faces of people from another lifetime.

* * *

><p>The flashlight flickered casting Lavi into intermittent darkness. The sky outside of the roof window was washed in black and if the dull ache behind his eyes was anything to go by, it was definitely late. The clock on his phone confirmed that it was now past eleven. Lavi stood up and stretched only now noticing that his limbs were numb from his seat on the bare floor.<p>

He surveyed the photos splayed out over the floor. It couldn't hurt to leave them there for the night. He could always come up in the morning and take the whole box downstairs. Keeping these memories locked up here didn't feel right. He did however pick up the photo that had catalysed this memory trip, that picture was definitely a special case. Photo safely stowed away Lavi descended the ladder and exited the attic.

Lavi washed his hands and face in Road's bathroom before going downstairs to ensure that all the doors and windows were locked. From the top of the stairs he noticed the flickering blue light against the walls. He hadn't left the television on, so the only other possibility was that Tyki must be home. A brief moment of elation was quickly replaced by hurt. Why did Tyki not come up and see him? He had left the ladder down after all, so it would have been obvious where he was.

Lavi pushed the thought from his mind resolving to simply be happy that the other man was now home.

All traces of hurt left him when he walked into the living room to find Tyki lying across the sofa still in his work clothes asleep. His tie hung loose, but still knotted around his neck, white shirt riding up revealing a slice of olive skin. A cloud of wavy raven hair obscured one side of his face as his head rested against the arm rest.

Lavi crossed the short distance that separated the two to kneel down by his lover's sleeping head. One hand brushed aside the thick raven hair from his face, fingers lightly intertwined with the soft locks. Catching a sleeping Tyki was a rare find, and Lavi was determined to take advantage of the view. He gently stroked his cheek, paying particular attention to the well-deserved beauty mark under his eye.

Leaning forwards, the younger man brought their faces closer together. Close enough to feel the soft puff of exhaled air against his lips. Before his nerves could fail him he gently touched his lips to the others. The other set of lips were soft to the touch; Lavi broke away keeping the kiss short and chaste. An interesting method of waking his lover struck Lavi.

Tightening his grip on Tyki's hair Lavi gently turned his head and leaned back in. This time catching Tyki's upper lip between his two. Expertly he manoeuvred his tongue to gently, but firmly prise open his mouth. The warmth of that cavern sparked Lavi's desire and he slipped his tongue further in to deepen the kiss and massage the other tongue into life. Lavi felt Tyki tense beneath him and then quickly relax. The kiss quickly became passionate as Tyki took control, gripping Lavi's head and shoulders to draw him closer.

Tyki delicately pushed up against Lavi's shoulders to break the kiss, but their faces remained close sharing the same air. Gold eyes looked up at green eyes. Mouth curled into a seductive grin just daring Lavi to dive forward one more time. Lips ghosted over each other as Lavi mentally debated taking up that dare.

From this short distance Lavi could see how the skin under his eyes was slightly darkened from lack of sleep. Running his thumb across Tyki's cheek once more he remembered a Japanese custom Yu taught him.

"Okaeri" He whispered.

"Tadaima" Tyki captured Lavi's mouth in a brief kiss after giving the appropriate response.

Lavi pushed Tyki down by the shoulders when he attempted to sit up. He stood up and settled himself back down on the sofa, reclining back in to Tyki's stomach. Behind me him, Tyki shifted so that his head was resting on the sofa arm in a more comfortable position.

"That's not a half bad way to wake up." He used the palms of his hands to rub his eyes. Lavi reached out a hand to stop him. Tyki clasped that hand, bringing it to his mouth and softly brushed his lips across the back of his hand.

"It's better than the way I woke up. Empty bed, empty house…. Not fun at all."

He hadn't meant to sound so accusatory; however it was difficult to keep the bitter tone out of his voice. As if in apology he traced the line of the other's mouth and offered a weak smile.

"Come on let's go to bed."

The younger man stood up and started towards the hallway. He heard Tyki get up, turn the television of and follow him out. At the bottom of the steps Lavi stopped as he was restrained by a set of warm arms. The photo of the pair in a similar position flashed through his mind and he leaned back into the hold. Hot breath trailed up the back of his neck as the older man muzzled in behind him.

"I'm sorry."

The whispered words cut through him and gripped him like a hand around his heart. How was it even possible for one man to affect him so much? Two simple words were enough for him to fall all over again. He turned his head to deliver a soft peck on the other man's cheek in wordless forgiveness.

Together they walked up to their bedroom, where Tyki let go to enter the bathroom. The door left slightly ajar. Lavi watched the door wistfully. He briefly entertained the idea of joining Tyki on the other side of that door. The sounds of running water were enticing but he knew better. Walking through that door now was nothing more than a hopeless fantasy. He sighed pulling off his shirt and folded it neatly before hanging it over the back of a chair. The white under shirt and jeans followed suit. Lavi opted to wear only a pair of dark red flannel shorts to bed. Maybe if he appeared to look cold Tyki would be tempted to hold him.

The redhead stretched out on his back tucking his arms under his head, using them as a mock pillow. He squirmed about as he tried to find the most comfortable position, finally settling on his stomach. He brought his arms up to hold his pillow in place as he buried one side of his face into its softness. Lazily he reached over and flipped the switch by the bed, throwing the room into darkness.

One green eye remained trained in the direction of the only light source; a thin slither of yellow outlined the bathroom door. Shadows danced in that faint light matching the movement of the other man. Lavi watched as those shadows became larger, blocking out more of the light as Tyki approached the doorway. He raised one arm to partly shield his eye anticipating the flood of artificial light.

"Sorry." Tyki whispered as he came through the doorway, reaching a hand behind him to quickly shut the door and not further disturb his sleeping partner.

"S'alright." came the sleepy reply. Lavi shifted on the bed, lifting his head slightly to look at Tyki straight on. A tight black T-shirt hugged the muscles of Tyki's shoulders and loose pants hid his long legs from Lavi's sight. Nonetheless the view was very much appreciated. Lavi's eyes wondered upward until green met gold. He blushed slightly at having been caught staring. He offered a small embarrassed smile, even though he was cringing on the inside, before burying his head once again into the pillow.

Chuckling to himself quietly Tyki switched off the light, but not before he had taken in his own private view of a bare shouldered Lavi lying face forward, blushing into a pillow. He had to admit the younger man looked cute. Not that cute was a description Lavi had any difficulty achieving.

He softly approached the bed and chose to climb in over the Lavi's rigid form rather than walk around to the other side of the bed. He settled in behind Lavi and gently drew the younger man closer to him.

"Hey come here, you're going to catch a cold if you don't cover up properly."

Lavi inwardly smiled a triumphant smile. He turned over so now he was facing Tyki's broad chest, one arm tucked under him and the other wrapped around Tyki's waist. Tyki's arm reciprocated the movement to pull the younger man closer and he shifted his left arm to serve as a pillow for him. Lavi smiled into the junction where Tyki's neck and shoulder met, feeling the warmth against sensitive lips.

"You know you love all this skin."

"I won't be loving it when I'm the one who has to nurse you back to health."

"I might, if you wear a nurse's outfit." Tyki felt the smile turn into a grin. He laughed as he placed a kiss on the top of Lavi's head.

"Only in your dreams querido… only in your dreams," he murmured in to soft red hair. "Now go to sleep."

The deep voice of his lover and the gentle motion of long fingers carding through his hair were soothing enough to send Lavi into a peaceful state. He thought of the photo he had found in Road's room; that expression he could not remember making. Did that boy in the picture know something he did not? Had he known all along that he would end up here, in the arms of the only he could ever love? His mind's eye recalling all the other pictures in the attic and the scenes those shots belonged to. To think of how far they had come to build their lives together. Lavi's heart was fit to burst with all that he felt for the man next to him, but for all the words he had read in his life he could not find the right ones to tell him so.

"Will you still be here when I wake up?"

A light squeeze of the arms around him was all he would receive for an answer.

Lavi drifted into sleep once more. He felt safe. Warm.

He only wished the feeling would last until morning.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long break between this update and the last one! This chapter was really difficult to write and even now I'm not too happy with it. But it don't matter what I think, it's all about you guys! So let me know whatever you thought about this chapter okay**

***cough* There are a lot more of you reading than are reviewing by the way *cough* I don't mind but I would appreciate the feedback just so I know how you doing with the story so far.**

**Shy PolarBear – So glad you're back and still reading! I missed you when I didn't hear from you after chapter 2 D: Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

* * *

><p>Sunlight filtered through thin curtains, creeping across the floor illuminating the bedroom inch by inch. The light cast the messy bed sheets into relief as it climbed over the mountains and dipped into the valleys caused by the body under them, finally settling on face of the sleeping man, irritating him into wakefulness.<p>

Lavi considered getting out of bed before deciding he'd be better off with a few extra winks. It registered sleepily in his mind that once again the space next to him was empty.

_Will you still be here when I wake up?_

Anger swiftly followed by resignation filled Lavi as he recalled the broken promise from the night before. He lay on his back sleepily wiping his eyes, mentally reprimanding himself for getting his hopes up. Why was he getting so frustrated over something this minor?

The sunshine directly over his face only fuelled his annoyance. Cursing under his breathe Lavi grabbed the other pillow on the bed and covered his face. The warmth radiating from the pillow came as a shock. Pleasant heat soothed his pique, instinctively pulling the pillow closer as he searched out more of that welcoming peace. The musky smell that was so unique to Tyki filled his nose and he inhaled deeply.

"Do you do that every morning? Or are you just trying to make me jealous?" A sultry voice laced with amusement interrupted Lavi's pillow worship. He could almost feel the smirk in the low playful tone. Lavi would have been embarrassed, but he was too comfortable to care.

"Hmm…. go away…. You've been replaced!" To emphasise the point he clutched the pillow to his body and rolled away from the siren call that was the other man's voice. His own voice sounded thick as he called through the pillow, "This pillow's more comfortable _and_ better looking than you!"

"Oh really?" Lavi didn't need to look to know that one eyebrow would be elegantly cocked, that perfectly formed lips were turned up at one corner in a devious smirk, and golden eyes were flashing dangerously. Carpet-muffled footsteps warned him that other was drawing nearer to the bed and a slight sinking of the mattress alerted him to the sudden close proximity.

A trail of butterfly kisses made their way across the expanse of defined shoulders. "I can think of least one thing you can't replace…"

Lavi tried to move away from those travelling lips but inadvertently exposed more of his neck to the attack. Callused fingertips drew lines of fire up from the small of Lavi's back to the hard plains of his abdomen. Lavi couldn't stop himself from turning into the touch.

"I'll be downstairs when you're done cheating on me."

The temperature plummeted as Tyki jumped off the bed and made a dash for the door, narrowly avoiding the pillow aimed for his head.

"Tease!"

The receding footsteps and laughter down the hallway informed Lavi of his lover's escape. Lavi stood and stretched, now was as good a time as any to begin the day. The combination of sunlight and Tyki's touch was more than enough to wake him up.

Lavi decided that the shorts he had worn to sleep would be suitable lounging at home attire. He opened a draw to retrieve a random sweater to cover his bare chest. The sweater was black and slightly too big for him; the large round neck showed off defined collar bones and it slipped a little bit off one of his shoulders.

_Must __be __one __of __Tyki__'__s__…_ The thought confirmed by the familiar musk and the trace fragrance of tobacco. He pulled the sleeves up to the elbows in the hope that that would be enough to keep the sweater from slipping too far.

Ready for the day Lavi followed his lover downstairs. The hanging rope of the attic door caught his eyes. The photographs and the small chest of costumes came to mind. In one quick trip he transferred the chest from the attic to a corner of the bedroom. He had a plan for them later and hopefully the content would prove to be enough to help the couple out of their current slump.

Smirking at his own brilliance, Lavi went in search the currently oblivious man, finding him sitting at the table in the kitchen, a book propped up against the milk jug as he ate cereal. Lavi grabbed the milk jug, offsetting the book causing it to fall flat on the table with a small thud.

"Hey! I was using that!"

"How many times do I have to say it? If you leave the milk out, it'll get warm and go off."

"It was only a minute… it wasn't going to go off right this minute." Tyki retorted, somewhat sheepishly. Gold eyes followed Lavi as he returned the jug to its icy home, taking in the long muscled legs that the shorts could not quite hide and lightly bronzed skin exposed by the loose sweater. Unconsciously a pink tongue licked across suddenly dry lips; He loved to see Lavi in his clothing.

"Is that mine?" he asked, tilting his head to the side to better appreciate the view.

"Probably," Lavi shrugged the question off giving Tyki an insolent stare. He took a spoon from the rack and sat down next to the older man. Without warning he began to eat from the same bowl, knocking Tyki's spoon out of the way. It was Tyki's turn to stare.

Lavi looked up innocently, "What?"

He pulled the bowl closer and watched Tyki as he prepared a second bowl of cereal.

"We do have more than one bowl, you know." Tyki deftly switched the two bowls, taking back what was his.

"Why dirty another bowl? There's just gonna be more washing up in the end." Nonetheless, he took the bowl placed in front of him.

Tyki examined the miserable contents of his bowl, two single flakes floating in milk. Pushing the bowl away he turned his full attention to the nonchalant red head sat cross-legged on the chair. Said red head smiled weakly in-between mouthfuls, a bead of milk trailing down from the corner of his mouth.

"So what were you doing in the attic last night?" An olive hand reached out to wipe the milk the away from the other's face.

"Mm... thanks." Lavi self-consciously rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand. "I was going through some of the old boxes. Did you know we actually have a window up there? I nearly died before I actually found the damn thing."

"We really need to start throwing some of that junk out. We could make another room maybe turn it into a study or a library. We could even move Road up there."

"It's not all junk!" Lavi tried to disguise the hurt he felt at hearing his precious memories being called 'junk'. "You already have a study and that creepy wardrobe of hers would never fit up there anyway."

"Stop pouting, it was only an idea. But really, the room is fit burst we do need to get rid of some of that stuff." The younger man narrowed his eyes at the suggestion and Tyki held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. Sorry! What did you find that kept you up there all evening anyway?"

All of a sudden Lavi felt a lot less inclined to share the discovery of the photographs with the older man. It was a little corner of history he wanted to keep to himself for a while longer. Picking up Tyki's bowl and his own now empty one, he walked over to the sink.

"Just some stuff…" Rolling up the sleeves again to avoid getting them wet, Lavi looked over his shoulder, "So what are your plans for the day?"

Tyki stretched his arms over his head, cracking the bones of his neck and shoulders, the muscles of his back rippling under his shirt. "I have to write a bunch of angry emails to lazy authors who can't meet deadlines and Printers who couldn't tell literature from a children's book. You know I had to stay late yesterday because the printing department ran the wrong covers _again!_Why am I surrounded by idiots?"

"Well you don't have much to do today right? 'Coz we don't have to be at Allen's till one-ish so I thought maybe we could do something." Green eyes fixed on the towel he was drying his hands on and feeling slightly silly for holding his breath as he waited for a response.

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

"Really?" Disbelief and happiness evident in his voice. Tyki laughed at the cautiously enthusiastic response.

"Yes really. We haven't actually done anything in a while now." He stood up and walked past Lavi and through the kitchen door. "But let's just see how much I can get done first okay?"

Without knowing why he even felt so disappointed right now, Lavi remained where he stood, leaning against the sink, wondering to himself why it was always so cold when the other man left a room.

* * *

><p>Upstairs in his make-shift study Tyki single-mindedly attacked the barrage of emails he had received unaware of the state he had left his younger lover in the kitchen, the number one issue in his mind being the circus that was the publishing industry.<p>

In the six months he had been Head Editor, Tyki had had to completely overhaul the way in which things were run. The last Head had been completely useless, it was no wonder the man was 'let go'. A shudder ran through him as he imagined the bearing the brunt of the CEO's wrath.

For six months he lived, ate and breathed publishing. This of course had led to the long hours and time away from home. The promise of actually spending some time with Lavi had given Tyki a powerful incentive to push through his workload as fast as he possibly could.

Smiling to himself, he finished composing a particularly scathing message and turned to review the story outline he had just received from one of the company's best-selling authors. While waiting for the attachment to load, Tyki reached into his drawer to find his reading glasses. The case must have rolled to back of the drawer so he reached further in, stopping when his fingers brushed against a soft velvet-covered surface.

The golden eyed man pulled out the item and for a moment simply stared at it. It was a simple box; small and square with a domed lid. Tyki slipped a nail into the groove and delicately opened the box. The inside was lined in black silk, beautifully accenting the rich midnight blue of the outer-case.

As fingertips traced the lines of the contents of the box a memory, unbidden played in his mind's eye.

* * *

><p><em>Lavi sat across from him, head held up straight holding his gaze. Behind green eyes stirred a storm of pain, sadness and anger. Golden eyes fixed on the patch of bruised purple skin of the boy's cheek. Without making an attempt to mask the crack in his voice or even hide the watery sheen to his eyes, he spoke.<em>

"_Give me a reason Tyki. Just one reason why should I go back with you? Everyone around us seems to think that this is wrong." His tone bitter as he spat the words out, challenging Tyki to respond._

_Anger flared within Tyki's own chest, his heart pounded furiously. How dare he call what they had 'wrong' and since when had he ever cared what other people thought of him; If that was the case why did he even enter a relationship with someone older, a man no less. He opened his mouth to speak but was instantly cut off._

"_My friends can't stand you, you know. In a whole year you couldn't get Yu to even sit in the same room as you, he even left his own home right now 'coz he hates you that much. Allen's still kind of afraid of you; and I'm pretty sure that Lenalee thinks you're just an old pervert." Lavi counted off on his fingers what each of his friends thought of the Portuguese man. His voice hardened now, remained steady and he continued cruelly._

"_And it doesn't end there. It's not just you. You're family have made it quite clear that they hate me too. Lulubell's stuck up and frigid, would it kill her to crack a smile? I'll tell you now she's going to turn in a crazy old cat lady… she's already halfway there… And that blockhead of a cousin Skinn.. Homophobic I can deal with, but does he have to be all up in my face about it? He's fine with you so I guess it has to be me! He takes every chance he gets to push or shove or just do something to piss me off. But you never see it. You're family are just too damned perfect! And if I complained what would I look like? Just some silly little boy crying wolf-"_

"_Lavi…" The anger he had felt before quickly dissipating at these words._

"_- 'coz that how they all see me isn't it? Just some little kid." Sorrowful eyes bore into Tyki's, as if pleading him to agree and leave. To cut short this needless so they could both move on._

"_Lavi, I'm sorry. How was I supposed to know if you don't say anything? So much of the time you're like a closed book… So difficult to read…" The older man held his hand in his head. He felt defeated, four months he waited until the other would tolerate his presence. Four months he had spent reviewing all the sign he had missed from the other._

"_What do you want me to say? You left me remember?" Immediately regretting the harshness of his words._

"_It's not about what I want you to say Tyki… I felt like I did have a choice"_

"_Lavi, you made that decision for the both of us. How do you expect me to fix something if I didn't even know it was broken?" Looking up when he heard the rustle of clothes as Lavi shifted uncomfortably in his seat. _

"_It wouldn't have made you look weak if you asked me for help. Maybe you're right? Maybe I'm too close to my family to see their faults; maybe they're just good at hiding it from me? But we're partners aren't we? We're supposed to be able to talk to each other?"_

"_I guess…" Tyki internally rejoiced at the markedly less bitter tone._

"_Do _you _think __age __is __an __issue?__" _

"_Not at first… it was nice, different. But when you get all 'flirty' and stuff its kinda embarrassing. Sometimes… sometimes it's like your treating me like a woman..." Lavi trailed off at the end._

"_First of all it's not being 'flirty' its called being 'sensual'. There's a difference. Second I can't help the fact that yes I am more… experienced… I don't mean to flaunt that and make you feel small. I just really want to treat you in the way you deserve to be treated."_

_Lavi scoffed at that, "Or maybe Lenalee is right and you are just a pervert."_

"_Maybe. It's not like you're a school boy; you're almost twenty. And seriously six years doesn't exactly make me old does it?" Eyes flashed playfully as he crossed the space between them to slump down next to the red head. _

_Fingertips softly grasped Lavi by chin, turning his face so Tyki could examine the bruise more closely. Asking the question that had been on his mind since he entered the apartment. "Are you going to tell me who did this to you?" _

_It pained Tyki to see Lavi's smooth skin marked in this way and even more so when he felt the boy wince under his touch and pull his face away from his grip._

_Lavi's hands tightened into fists at his side, visibly shaking with rage. He answered the question in a low voice, "I bumped into your brother the other day. The bastard gave me a parting gift." He barked a harsh sounds almost resembling laughter._

"_Sheryl did that! I kill him!" Tyki was on his feet, a palpable dark aura radiating from his body._

_Lavi stood also, but walked past the stormy figure._

"_Like that's going to help anyone. Anyway save the getting angry for when you see what I've done to him."_

_In the kitchen Lavi gripped the edge of the sink with his back to the doorway. Tyki followed the other into the kitchen and leaned against the island counter, gaze trained on the back of the boy's head. If only a stare could penetrate the labyrinth of Lavi's mind, Tyki might have been closer to understanding what he needed to say. The silence grew more profound, only the sound of breathing filling the air._

"_I'm still waiting. Either give me a reason to go home with you or leave. Yu won't be happy to see you still here when he gets back." His voice sounded weaker to Tyki, tired somehow, but he still managed to laugh genuinely, "He's been dying for a reason to kick your arse."_

_Tyki moved around the counter until he was directly behind Lavi. He slipped his arms around Lavi's smaller waist and placed his own larger hands over Lavi's. They stood still; close enough for Tyki to press his chest against Lavi's back. The taller man breathed in the scent of paper and ink. Lavi tried to remove his hands but was held firmly in place._

"_I'll do better than that. I'll give you three reasons querido." Tyki searched the other's face through the reflection in the window opposite. Lavi looked slightly uncomfortable, eyes trying to find anything else other than the reflection to look at._

"_Don't call me that…" He mumbled out of the corner of his mouth. Tyki smirked and began his list of reasons._

"_One – Your friends will probably never like me, so quit holding your breath waiting for that to happen. I've traumatised Allen too much I think, and Kanda is going to be forever looking for that reason to 'kick my arse'. You and I both know that that doesn't really bother you." He placed a soft kiss below Lavi's ear to mark the first reason._

"_Two - We're partners and that means that you don't get to decide on your own that we're finished. I won't let you." A shiver ran through the smaller red head's body. Tyki turned him slowly so they stood face to face. Brushing strands of red hair aside he touched his lips to Lavi's forehead. Green eyes sliding shut as welcome heat spread from the point of contact._

"_And three – You know how important family is to me, but my family includes you." Two hands on either side of Lavi's face pulled his head upwards and held him place. "I'd sooner turn my back on everyone else if the only other option was losing you." He brought his own head down to join their brows._

"_Forever wouldn't be enough to make up for the months we've lost. So I promise I'll spend every day I have left making up for it."_

_Lavi leaned his face into the hands holding him. "You better hope you got enough days left old man."_

_Chuckling he pulled Lavi closer one last time trying in earnest to convey the depths of his feelings in a warm embrace._

* * *

><p>Coming back to himself, Tyki snapped the box shut and shook the memory from his mind. They'd come a long way since then and he was grateful for every day that they had shared since. This box was a reminder of all that for it wasn't too long after Lavi had made the decision to go home with him that Tyki had gone out to make this purchase.<p>

He'd been holding on to it for approximately eight and a half years.

He slipped the box back into its hiding place at the back of the drawer and retrieved his glasses. It wouldn't do to dwell on times past when there was a task at hand.

Try as he might, Tyki couldn't get back into the flow of his work. The words on the screen did not make any sense to him as he mind kept drifting. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something important. After reading the same line of text for what must have been the fourth time he gave up, removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Coffee?"

A mug of steaming coffee was placed in front of him. The rich, earthy smell emanating from the mug already stimulating his mind. Tyki smiled gratefully up at his younger lover as he took a sip. "Querido, you are definitely too good for me."

"Don't call me that." Lavi muttered, bending down to read the document on the screen.

"It was okay last night. Would you prefer 'wifey' instead?" He earned a sharp rap over his head for that last comment.

"Don't' be stupid and when I'm sleepy doesn't count… Is this a story outline? You should send it back, the plot doesn't make sense. It's too… sketchy and seriously unoriginal."

Tyki leaned back in his chair, scrutinising the younger man over the lip of his mug. Lavi was a big reader, and Tyki knew better than to ignore any comment he made on a draft. At times he swore that the red head who smell out a best seller. It was probably a sixth sense from working a bookshop his whole life.

"What did I tell you about lazy authors?"

Lavi smiled sweetly at the older man before moving away from the computer. Eyes followed him as he threw himself down on the small sofa behind the desk. Lavi made himself comfortable, stretching out completely and reclining against an arm. One arm tucked behind his head, the other holding up a paperback.

"You don't mind, do you?" Attention fully directed at the book in his hand, otherwise he would have seen the golden gleam when he pushed his hips up to lie more comfortably. "I'm not distract– "

Lavi was cut off as the book was plucked from his hand and his mouth was engaged in a crushing kiss. He relaxed into the kiss allowing Tyki to thoroughly explore his mouth. Tyki felt fine boned hands run up his chest and grab on to the front of his shirt. A light push against his shoulders telling him to break the kiss, "That has got to be a record." Lavi remarked, slightly breathless.

"Can you blame me?" Golden eyes were darkened with desire. Tyki sat back on his knees to take in Lavi's form stretched out before him. He leaned back in to claim the other set of lips in an open mouth kiss, leading the other's tongue in a complicated dance of twists and turns. Tyki turned his head slightly to achieve a better angle to please the other.

A tanned hand slipped under the black material of Lavi's sweater to trace intricate filigree patterns into heated skin, the other hand planted firmly in red hair. Lavi reached his arm around Tyki's shoulders, simultaneously pulling the larger man down and using him as leverage to push himself upwards. Body heat seeping through their clothes as chests pressed closer together.

Rhythm broke at the sound of a phone ringing. Groaning in irritation Tyki moved to get up but was stopped as Lavi fisted his hands into dark curls, pulling him back down, "Just ignore it."

"I can't… what if it's work…" Soft lips pressed against his throat sufficiently distracting him. "… Forget it… "The phone had stopped ringing anyway. Settling into a more comfortable position, he returned his attentions to the red headed handful beneath him.

The phone burst into life again, ringing with renewed vigour.

"Alright already!" This time the taller man successfully extricating himself from the mass of tangled limbs. He crossed the floor in two strides, leaving behind a panting Lavi on the sofa.

"Hello." Lavi watched as his lover's face went through a slideshow of emotions from annoyance to anger to panic as he listened to the voice on the other end of the line.

"Every single copy? Are you kidding?" Frantically Tyki turned back to his computer and clicked away furiously. "How can we not a have a back-up? This is ridiculous!"

"Um hmm… okay… yeah I'm just checking now…" Behind him, Lavi's expression darkened as he noticed Tyki checking his watch. He could tell what was coming. In one smooth moment he got up and silently left the room.

"I can be there in forty minutes. Stall the printers until I get there… I don't care what you do! Just think of something!"

Hanging up the phone Tyki turned back to the sofa readying his apologies, finding only an empty sofa. Checking his watch he exited the study and went to make himself more presentable. If he rushed he would be able to get to work, hand over the correct files and then get back home to change and go pick up Road – No, maybe from there it would be best to go directly to the Walker's…

Travel routes and timings circled in his mind and he narrowly avoided a head on collision with Lavi in the hallway. The red head had all but barrelled out of the bedroom and charged towards the stairs. Tyki had barely managed to register that he had changed his clothing before the other had reached the top of the stairs. He reached out a hand to grab Lavi by the arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Out," Lavi waved a hand to indicate his clothing. The pyjama shorts had been exchanged for dark knee length jogging bottoms, and a black wife beater vest under a light grey hoodie. A green and black patterned bandana held his vibrant hair away from his face. "Going for a run."

The taller man stepped back slightly at the tone, however not relinquishing his hold on Lavi's arm. The ice in Lavi's voice was unmistakeable, his eyes a blaze with an out of character frost.

"Why?" Tyki inquired further, unsure of what caused the coldness that was coming of Lavi in thick waves. No doubt it had something to do with him needing to go into work on a Saturday, but this response seemed a little extreme.

"There's nothing keeping me here. Is there?" Green eyes gleamed dangerously before he started to turn away. "I'd like my arm back now please."

The fingertips around his arm went slack and he easily pulled his arm out of the older man's hold. Tyki watched him walk away, that feeling of forgetting something hitting him again as the distance increased. It wasn't like Lavi to be so stony, his words so clipped; the air about him now was completely different to what he had been like not ten minutes earlier. What had he missed?

Lavi was now at the front door running shoes slipped on and ready to take his leave when he stopped. Without turning around he spoke, "I'll pick Road on my own."

The door slammed shut behind him adding the emotion that was lacking in his monotone. Tyki flinched at the sound as if he had been physically hit by it. _What __the __hell __was __that __all __about?_ Thoroughly confused the dark haired man went into the bedroom.

Clothes had been flung angrily about the room, the proof of Lavi's rush to leave the house. Shorts and sweater thrown messily over a chair that Tyki assumed must have been knocked over by the red head rampaging around the room.

Tyki sighed, knelt down by the pile of clothes and began to quietly fold. Amongst the pile were the shirt and jeans Lavi had worn the day before. He found a hanger and left the shirt hanging on the handle of the wardrobe and returned to shake out the jeans.

A small rectangle of glossy paper fell out of the back pocket. Tyki recognised the photograph immediately. It was the photo that he had given to Road when she had asked him for a picture of the two men raising her. Up until the moment when it had gone into Road's possession it had lived its inanimate life next to the small blue box in his desk drawer.

"How did you get in here?" He looked at the photo a moment longer as if in expectation of an answer.

Eyes widened as that unshakeable feeling struck him again with the force of a runaway train. The events of the day and even the night before finally made sense to him. Lavi's defence of the 'junk' in the attic, his over long stay in said attic the previous evening and the cold anger that he was just met with a moment ago.

This photograph was the catalyst to it all.

Tyki was not blind he knew that in the last few months there had been a strain in their relationship; they had fallen into a lacklustre routine. What he didn't know was how long the other had harboured feelings of isolation. How long had he felt neglected?

He couldn't avoid going into the office now that he had already told them he was on his way so once again his personal life would have to take back seat. At any rate he couldn't go chasing after the other man now, Lavi could out run him on a regular day let alone when he was fuelled by righteous rage and resentment.

All he really knew right now was that he had failed to keep the promise he made all those years ago.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**I'm sorry this thing keeps getting longer and longer... Review if you're also worried about Lavi in the manga!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi~ Thank you everyone for you lovely reviews and alerts and whatnots! I tried really hard to get this chapter out fast for you guys. Also I just really want you all to stop threatening Tyki with violence (even though it probably is my fault lol**

**Shy PolarBear – Keep up your beautiful reviews and I think I might end up falling for you! Two reviews for one chapter I'm touched. You made me blush last time, now I'm positively burning up! If I ever need encouragement to continue writing I only have to read your reviews. I really want to wrap you in a big squishy hug! You might end up even more shy after I'm done with you ^_***

* * *

><p>Lavi ran.<p>

Past homes, shops, faces; everything becoming a single blur in his periphery. No goal. No target. Simply driving forward; running for the sake of running.

As long as he kept moving… as long as he didn't have to think, it would be alright for just a little longer.

He wanted to keep running until he was sure that there could be no other reason for the tightness in his chest and light headedness than the strenuous activity. The red head wanted to know that it only hurt each time he took a breath because his body ached for oxygen and not his heart straining for something a lot less tangible.

Running against the wind provided a cutting resistance as the cold attacked every inch of exposed skin and even permeating the thin cotton clothing he wore. The clear skies and bright sun only served as an illusion of warmer days. Lavi kept running despite this, relishing in the extra effort that raised his body temperature.

Sweat kept from falling into his eyes by the bandana wrapped around his hair, but Lavi could feel the fine sheet of the liquid over his body. The muscles in his legs could take no more of this self-enforced punishment. Shooting pain ran up through his body screaming for respite. Lavi finally conceded when even the air burned in his throat.

Leaning against a conveniently placed tree, the red head looked around to survey his location and drink deeply from his water bottle. Somehow he had managed to run to a large park, families and groups of friends could be seen sitting on benches or in groups on the grass or by the ornate water fountain. Wrapped up from the cold and basking in the company of each other. Lavi tore his gaze away from all these people who were able to enjoy their day off from school or work. More than a little bit of jealousy adding to the intense shade of green of his eyes.

Lavi slid down the tree until he was in semi comfortable sitting position, slipping his eyes shut he allowed his head to fall backwards and rest on the trunk of the tree. The music in his ears already raised to the highest setting so as to drown out the noisy thoughts that threatened to bury him. Even still the image of Tyki looking at him at he let go of his arm was clear behinds his closed lids. _What __was __with __that __face?_

He couldn't quite name the shadow behind Tyki's eyes as he left the house earlier. Was it anger, regret, resignation? Secretly Lavi hoped it was anger- that would at least indicate that passion was still present in the other man.

The next image however knocked that hope out of head. The fact that Tyki had let him leave so easily, without even calling out to him really pissed him off. Was it really that easy for the other man to watch him leave? Even if instead of letting go, Tyki had grabbed him harder, attempted to make him stay in some way Lavi might have counted that as a redeeming quality.

Pulling the useless buds from his ears the frustrated red head threw his phone down on to the grass; 7 missed calls and 4 messages that he chose to ignore and delete without reading. Rubbing his temples he tried to regulate his breathing, the pressure in his chest was building again making it difficult to breathe.

_Am I looking for a fight?_

The thought struck a chord and rang in his mind. Ever since he had met Tyki there had always been something to struggle against. Initially it was the tenacious advances of the older man before he allowed himself to be swept away by him. Then there were the objections of friends and family, the difficulties of building a life together.

There had always been something to strive against, was it possible that now they had become too settled? What was there left to fight?

A glance at his watch reminded him that he did have somewhere to be and should probably head back home if he wanted time to have a hot shower. Rising to his feet he tested his muscles, cursing himself for not having done the proper stretches before starting out on his run. In his defence, the run wasn't exactly planned or even his preferred choice of exercise for the day.

Pocketing his phone the red head decided it would be best to walk home, he wouldn't be able to run and would probably have a limp from the muscles sprained in his leg.

As he neared home Lavi felt a vibration emanating from his pocket, he made sure to check the Caller ID before accepting the call. His mood lifted slightly as he read the name.

"Yuu-chan!" He all but shouted down the mouth piece in his most cheery voice.

"Oi. What have I told you about using my name?" An irritated voice replied.

"I think last time you said you would 'cut out my tongue and feed it to me'." Lavi continued as if this was the most normal thing one person would say to another. "Really Yuu-chan, you shouldn't be so scary. You'll lose friends."

"Che whatever… I couldn't shake you off if I tried, Baka-Usagi."

"Yuuuuu! Don't you love me anymore?"

"Shut up! Why are you being more annoying than usual?" His irritation at Lavi growing by the minute.

"You called me Yuu. Yuu shouldn't insult me, it hurts. Why did you call Yuu?" Lavi avoided the question by doing what he loved best, annoying Yuu-chan. The red head burst out laughing at the other's clear aggravation at having his name played around with. He could almost hear the Japanese ask himself the same question.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't getting into anything stupid." Yuu began, when the annoying rabbit had stopped laughing. "You always manage to get into trouble when I'm not around."

That was Kanda Yuu's way of saying, "I've missed you. How are you?" Lavi knew this as over the years he had become an expert in 'Yuu speak'.

"Aw, Yuu does care about me!"

"Can you drop the stupid act already Usagi? Or I swear I'll hang up." From his tone it was clear that he was deadly serious. Yuu was never one to back down from a threat. Lavi concluded that even if it was more fun to tease he had missed his friend and did not want to end this conversation.

"Sorry. How's Italy? It's alright for some, jet-setting about the world." He asked in more sensible tone of voice. A bit more hesitantly he added, "When you gonna come back?"

"Italy is good. Alma loves it. It's his first time coming here..." A pause, "… we're actually thinking of extending the stay."

"Ohhh…" Lavi for once was at a loss for words.

"Is everything okay?" Yuu actually sounded concerned. It was not like Lavi to be so quiet.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sounding too off-hand to be genuine.

"Oi. Usagi, you can't lie to me. What is it?" Lavi smiled thinly. There was a reason the two were best friends. "Did _he_ do something?"

It was obvious that Yuu had hit the nail on the head as Lavi took a sharp intake of breath and the fact that he took look long to reply. Too late to deny it, Lavi tried instead to change the track they were going down.

"Why do you hate him so much? It's been years, Yuu." The other end of the line was silent. "It's not like he even did anything after that first time…" Lavi trailed off, regretting picking at old wounds. But it was better than poking around in fresh ones.

"…"

"Yuu? You still there?"

"I hate him because he makes it easy."

Lavi sighed. Of course that was the reason; it was infinitely easier to hate Tyki for an almost crime than it was to hate Lenalee for stumbling blindly in to the picture.

"Sorry." Apologising for the second time, "I'm glad you're doing okay. Just… come back home soon. I think I'm actually forgetting what you look like."

"Yeah… I'll call again soon. But Lavi, seriously you'd tell me if something happened right?" Touched by the concern from his friend, Lavi answered in the affirmative knowing full well it was a lie.

"'Course I would. Tell Alma I said 'Hi'. Bye Yuu."

"Bye."

The red head ended the call, realising that he was now at his own front door. Sighing heavily he opened the door bracing himself for the resounding silence that would be waiting for him on the other side.

True to his predictions the house was empty. The stairs creaked loudly underfoot as he ascended making his way into the bedroom. The chair he had knocked over earlier had been set aright and the clothes had been packed away. The shirt was now hanging from the handle of the wardrobe, and the jeans he assumed had been folded into a cupboard.

Alarm bells rang as he remembered the photo he had left in the back pocket. Lavi foraged through his cupboard to find the jeans and searched through the pockets to no avail. Dropping to his knees he tried looking around the chair the jeans had been hanging on. Maybe it had fallen out and slipped under a cupboard or the bed?

Realising he had barely anytime to shower and get to the Walker's, Lavi gave up the photo for lost. He could have a good look around for it later. It was entirely possible that he might even have left it up in the attic.

Later. He'd look for it later.

* * *

><p>One hour and a half later saw Lavi limping up the steps to the Walker's door he rang the bell and took a seat on the low concrete wall of the steps to take the weight of his legs. The Walker's lived in a semi-detached house that opened onto the main road. However, the ample garden space at the back of the house more than made up for that.<p>

The soft scratch of a latch being drawn could be heard on the other side of the door. Lavi moved to stand in the doorway to properly greet the hosts. Instead of seeing Allen or Lenalee, the red head was met with a –

"Blue bomb!"

"Devitto! Come back here right now!"

A presumably blue water balloon collided with Lavi's face drenching him in cold water. Lavi recovered in time to see a small dark haired boy laugh and run up the stairs as fast as he could. Behind the stair posts another boy, blonde with serious looking braces and a purple headed girl holding each other as they tried to laugh silently. They failed completely.

_Should __have __expected __that._ Lavi chided himself, Allen's brats had a penchant for throwing 'bombs' at the unsuspecting.

He stepped over the threshold into the house and slipped off his shoes and jacket as Lenalee stormed up the stairs after her son, offering a small apology as she passed him.

"It's fine." He assured her, "But a towel might be nice. Thanks."

The purple haired girl ran up to Lavi and jumped in to his arms, giving him a tight hug that was more peace offering than welcome.

"You think a hug is gonna get you outta trouble." Lavi hugged her back briefly before flipping her upside and tucking her under an arm. The red head stood at six feet tall, so it was no small distance between the small girl and the floor. Fearlessly she shrieked in delight, even swinging her arms out and kicking her legs.

With his free hand, Lavi reached down to grab the small white haired figure who had actually ducked behind the children to hide his own laughter. He pulled Allen to his feet and dragged him into the main room.

"So, Road, 'Dero what are we gonna do with this clown?"

Jasdero, the small blonde boy simply giggled uncontrollably at his father's predicament; all familial attachments forgotten at the prospect of some mischief making. Road on the other hand, squealed, "Tie him up! Tie him up!"

Allen's widened in shock, struggling to escape from Lavi's grip but he was both taller and stronger.

"Lavi don't let her tie me up. It took me ages to get out last time!" Lavi threw him onto the sofa and sat down in a free arm chair. He righted the girl so now she sat on his knee, an arm around her guardian's neck and grinning impishly. Jasdero stood next to them holding on to the arm of the chair still giggling. To Allen, the trio looked positively evil, plotting his demise.

"It was Allen's idea to throw the bomb Bookman." Road sweetly confessed his actions. "He said it would be funny. It was."

"Hmm… really. Moyashi's who throw bombs should get punished, right kids?" The two children nodded vigorously.

"It's Allen!" The cornered man retorted hotly.

Lavi was about to announce Allen's sentence when Lenalee entered the room. Lavi set the little girl down so he could dry his face and hair with the towel Lenalee threw him.

The usually sweet Chinese woman turned to face her husband severely. Lavi held back a laugh at the sight of Allen visibly quailing under her glare. If he had to guess, it looked like Allen's part in the prank had been discovered.

"Why don't you go upstairs and play with Devitto. Go on." Lavi shooed the kids upstairs before turning to rescue the clown. He couldn't hold back his laughter when he heard Jasdero climbing the stairs to the chant of "Daddy moyashi. Daddy moyashi."

"Sorry Lavi… Allen apologise!" Lenalee scolded Allen as if he were one of the kids.

"Lenalee, forget it. It's fine seriously. Kids will be kids." He flashed Lenalee a sparkly smile and taking a seat next to Allen. He elbowed him jovially in the ribs, "Anyway I probably owe you guys this. Especially if the stories about being tied up are true."

"Lavi I'm telling you, when you get home hide anything she could use to tie a knot!" He immediately began listing possible hazards, counting them off on his fingers, "Rope, chords, wire, string, tights… "

"Allen, why would they have tights at home?"

Allen shrugged and carried on, "laces, bed sheets…"

The older two adults ignored him as he continued in his rant. Lavi caught Lenalee's eyes and shook his head in disbelief.

"You know, something tells me we won't have a problem." Allen stopped to hear the solution to his problem. "I think Road just likes tying _you_ up." Both Lavi and Lenalee burst out laughing as Allen's face coloured pink.

Lenalee was the first to bring up the absence of the Portuguese man. "Where's Tyki, Lavi? It's Saturday, I would've thought he had the day off." She halfway turned as if expecting him to walk through the wall.

"You and me both… seems they can't get through a day without him." Lavi cut Lenalee off before she could apologise for something again. "At least there'll be more food for this one."

The red head poked Allen in the side with an elbow again. As if on cue, the small man's stomach emitted a low growl. Allen rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Lenalee gave him a stern look and headed towards the kitchen.

"Lunch is almost done so you might want to get the kids down to get ready."

"Do you need any help?" Lavi called after her, only to be dismissed with a wave of her hand.

Allen went up to get the kids, taking the towel from Lavi and leaving him in the main room. In a corner behind a potted plant, Lavi spotted Road's pumpkin backpack. It looked like someone had tried to stash the item out of sight. He picked it up and opened it to find bear a scruffy brown bear looking the worse for wear as one of its eyes were missing and the socket torn.

Dropping the backpack to examine the bear more closely Lavi returned to his seat. He ran his fingers along the tear, testing how much material was left on either side, and dipping one finger in to check whether the stuffing was still intact. A high pitched gasp made him look up. A shell shocked Road stood by the doorway holding both hands to her mouth.

"What happened to Lero?" He kept his tone non-accusatory so as not to further alarm the girl. She refused to answer remaining frozen to her spot.

"She killed Lero!" Devitto popped out from somewhere behind her and pushed her closer to the damaged bear.

"I did not!" Road finally found her voice, shoving Devitto back. "I was playing with him, but then his eye got caught on a tree and then I had to pull it and then it just popped off and it ripped!"

She spoke to the floor, nervously digging one foot into the carpet. "It wasn't my fault. I'm sorry please don't be mad."

Lavi looked her puzzled, "Why would I be mad? It's just a little rip, we can fix it. Do you have a sewing kit?" He addressed Allen, who had just walked into the room.

"Yeah, pretty sure we do somewhere."

"Can I borrow it after lunch? We have to take Lero to the 'teddy bear hospital'." He winked at Road who had significantly cheerier now. "Road make sure you find me a nice button to replace the eye after lunch okay."

Road nodded happily and skipped away to join the boys. Lavi and Allen followed shortly after.

* * *

><p>After lunch as promised Allen procured a sewing kit and Lavi set about fixing Lero. First he sewed along the tear, luckily there was enough overhang to correct the tear with minimal scarring. The next job lay in helping Road select a suitable button from the collection she and the boys had scavenged. Finally ending up with a square shaped purple button.<p>

"Are you sure you want to use this one? The other eye is brown and round. This one… is different."

"So… Lero is different. He's special." The little girl could not be swayed, and her scruffy little bear was made that little bit more special as Lavi affixed the purple button.

"Why didn't you just tell me Lero got hurt Road? You didn't have to hide him." Lavi looked up curiously at the girl sat across from him at the now cleared kitchen table.

"I tried to tell you… but Devitto said you'd be mad. 'Coz Allen and Lenalee always get mad when they break their toys." She bit her lip and looked down.

Recalling the uncertain tone she had used the day before when he called to check up on her. Returning back to his work, "You had me worried. I thought something serious happened…"

"Lero is serious!"

The fervent declaration brought a warm smile to his face. This girl, always so forthright and passionate; she was definitely going to be a handful when she hit her teenage years.

"Okay, okay. Here you go all done!"

Lavi presented Road with her 'new' bear. The little girl was so happy she jumped up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Uncle Bookman!"

The heat rose in his face at that. In the three and a half years that he adopted the girl, this was the first time she had actually called him 'Uncle' and not just 'Bookman'. The smile broadened to cover his face as he replied softly, "You're welcome."

As Road ran out of the kitchen to go show off Lero, Lenalee walked in delicately pirouetting around the small girl so as not to knock her over with the armful of cardboard she was carrying. Lavi immediately stood to help her with the boxes wincing at the painful twinge of his still aching muscles.

Lenalee sharp eyes hadn't missed the shadow that had passed across his face when he stood, "Are you alright?"

"Went for a run earlier, think I pulled something." He waved off her look of concern. "What's all this for?" He inquired.

"It's just some rubbish for the recycling. I thought I'd gather up some boxes and things to take put in the recycling bins now." She explained as she crushed some old cereal boxes.

"Here, give me that stuff. I'll take it down." He reached forward to take the boxes out of her arms.

Lenalee looked grateful for the offer but as ever did not like the idea of putting someone out for her own sake. "I can do it. You should probably stay of that leg."

Lavi smiled thinly and took the boxes from her anyway.

"Thanks Lavi. The bins are at the bottom of the steps, you just need to dump 'them in."

Carrying the pile of boxes, Lavi walked out into the main room where Allen was occupying the kids with card tricks and through the hall to the front door. Lavi almost dropped the carefully stacked pile of card when he opened the front door to find Tyki leaning against the wall smoking. Tyki quickly stubbed out the cigarette and stepped forward.

"Lavi…"

Recovering from his initial shock, Lavi walked past ignoring the man. Depositing the card in the bins he turned on his heels, meaning to get through the door and shut it firmly behind him. Again, Lavi found himself stopped by an arm pulling him backwards, anger flaring at the touch.

"I told you I'd come on my own." He spat in a low hiss, not wanting to alert the Walker's to any trouble.

"Will you please just talk to me?" Tyki pulled him close, imploring him to stay and hear me out. The red head twisted to get free and refusing to make eye contact. "I'm sorry about earlier, Look at me Lavi. I shouldn't have gone I'm sorry!"

"Damn straight you shouldn't have!" Lavi snarled back at him, "You run off every time they call you about some little thing. There're problems a hell of a lot closer to home you should think about fixing first!"

He wrenched his arm out of the other man's grip entering the house, almost knocking over Lenalee in the process. Reaching forward he held her by the shoulders pulling her back on to her feet.

"Sorry."

The red head looked flustered, his nose flared and eye brighter than usual. "Hey Lavi, what's wrong?"

"My apologies Lenalee," A smooth voice in the door way caught her attention. Looking around Lavi to find the source of the voice she saw Tyki running a hand through his dark curls, a charming smile fixed on his face. "I think I startled Lavi."

"Oh, ok. Well come inside." She moved aside to make more room in the hallway.

"No I think it would be best if we made a move actually." Carefully avoiding the pointed look from Tyki, Lavi went to fetch Road. "Road, come on it's time to go. Let's get your shoes on."

The little girl made sounds of protest but rose to her feet, leaving Jasdero and Devitto playing an enthusiastic game of Snap. Allen also joined the adults in the hallway.

"Uncle Tyki!" Road bounced up to meet Tyki's outstretched arms. She swung herself around until she was hanging off him in a piggy back with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "Uncle Bookman said that when we get home I can practise my knots on you."

"Your knots?" Frowning slightly as Allen started sniggering.

"He said I could tie you up."

"If it will help you practise your knots, then it will be my pleasure." Road tightened her arm lock around his neck, happy to finally have a willing participant. Looking up, he saw Lavi come down the stairs with Road's little trundle case and her backpack. "Never know, might actually turn out be fun." A wink at Lenalee caused the woman to blush lightly and suppress a giggle.

His pleasant expression flickered however, when Lavi said his goodbyes to the Walker's and strode right passed him to stand in the doorway. Tyki watched his back before turning to the Walker's and dropping his voice. Feeling the conspiratorial air, Road leaned forward trying to be a part of whatever secret it was the adults were sharing.

"Can I ask a favour…? I've messed up pretty bad and…"

Allen and Lenalee shared a significant look and Lenalee stepped forward, giving him a look that said 'say no more'.

"You know, I've really enjoyed having another girl in the house. Would it be alright if we had one more night?" She spoke loud enough to draw Lavi's attention, "We could dress up tonight, won't that be fun Road?"

Road's eyes widened at the possibilities of fun, Tyki silently thanked the Chinese woman. He had a big job on his hands and it would be a lot easier if there wasn't a child to witness it all and become irreparably scarred. In his arms Road began squirming to make it known that one more night was definitely alright by her.

"Are you sure? We won't be putting you out will we?" Even as he questioned the plan he transferred Road from his arms to Allen's. "Thank you. I owe you. Be good Road."

For a moment Lavi looked uncertain, leaving Road for another night meant he would be forced to deal with the raven man tonight. He still hadn't figured out his own feelings yet. Sighing heavily he nodded his thanks to the Walker's and turned to leave.

"We'll see you tomorrow." The family and Road waved the two departing men from the doorstep. Lavi waved back weakly, doing his best to smile for Road's benefit.

As they walked to the car, Tyki wrapped an arm around Lavi's waist drawing him closer. Lavi did not pull away, but he did not get any closer then he needed to either choosing instead to cross his arms.

"Do you want to tell me what's been bothering you querido?"

Lavi stiffened under his arm. Now that was a weighty question, for the second time that day the red head did not have a quick answer or witty response. Without thinking he said the first thing that came to mind, shocking even himself.

"Do you ever think that maybe we've been together too long?"

**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody! Hope you all had a Merry Christmas if you celebrate it and if not I hope you had a good weekend at least! Here's the final chapter, sorry but it's a bit of a beast of a chapter…**

**Shy PolarBear – Thank you re-reading! That means a lot to me that you were to go back and read this thing again. You really do spoil me! And a present too! You are such a sweetheart. I write because I love it and it's enough for me to know that you love it too. I'm so glad you think I've taken ownership of the characters well because that was one of the main things I was worried about; that I would not be able to do them justice… even now that's a bit questionable…Could I not entice you to make an account so we could talk more without the need to update and review? Especially as this is the last chapter and I don't know when I'll be able to start posting some of the other horrible ideas I have… Goodbye for now honey!**

* * *

><p>Tyki kept his foot firmly pressed over the acceleration pedal only relieving the pressure when it was absolutely necessary to slow down. Pedestrians could work out for themselves if they were brave enough or stupid enough to attempt crossing in front of him. Golden eyes were resolutely directed so they saw only the road ahead and nothing more in between the quick flicks between the triangle of mirrors.<p>

To get home he only had to keep his eyes on the road, he didn't have to see the despondent body in the passenger seat. It was not essential to notice the dullness of usually bright green eyes as they stared blankly out of the window. It would be a lot easier to drive without the distraction of incessant chatter; he could focus on the road for once.

The only thing Tyki found he could focus on however were the tight coiling knots in his stomach. The sensation of a thousand butterflies writhing, twisting and sinking carnivorous teeth into his organs. Desperately holding on to the content of his stomach Tyki pushed the accelerator as far down as it could possibly go.

Despite the speed of the dangerously fast moving vehicle, the effect on time seemed to be the inverse. Each second turned into minutes and each minute stretched into hours. The journey home was taking far longer than it should have done. The slowly passing time felt all the more keenly as the silence grew thicker. The only sound was the controlled breathing of the two, both men trying to maintain some semblance of normalcy until they had to address the question that hung between them like miasma.

"_Do you ever think that maybe we've been together too long?"_

Tyki could honestly say that the question had never once crossed his mind. It was the last thing he had ever expected to hear from Lavi. That the younger man, the man who he considered his partner, his family had even asked this question meant that he had at least considered it a valid possibility. The very thought punched a gaping hole through Tyki's heart.

The road before him vanished as the past ten years of his life played out before him. Memories flew by like the flipping pages of a photo book. The moment he first saw the boy; the way Lavi had ran from him initially and then finally gave him a chance. The awkward dates before the red head decided that he was comfortable enough with the man. Tyki had willingly jumped through all of the hurdles the boy had set for him; every single one of them.

Tyki's carefully arranged face did not give away the warm feeling that burrowed in his chest as he remembered watching the boy grow into a man as he struggled through university and propping up his ailing grandfather. He couldn't pinpoint the moment he had fallen in love with the red head. It just happened. Felt right.

The warmth was chased away by a shadow spanning the period when his brother and sister-in-law had died. Lavi alone made up his support network; he had single-handedly guided him out of the mire of grief like a shining beacon. Together they made a life.

Ten years.

They had been happy together for ten years.

Most relationships did not even last half that long these days. Was it simply that their time was up?

…"_You better hope you got enough days left old man."…_

He'd failed. Fingers tightened over the steering wheel knuckles turning white from the strain.

"Tyki," A faint voice cut into Tyki's thoughts. "Tyki, we're home now."

He did not look at the other man as he grunted an incoherent response. Mechanically, he turned off the engine and undid his seat belt.

"Are you coming in?" The voice sounded uncertain.

Tyki ignored the question, concentrating instead on not being crushed by the weight of his emotion; those butterflies furiously eating away at his heart. At this moment he did not trust himself to speak so he closed his eyes and ears to that other voice. As the door clicked shut softly he released the breath he hadn't even realised he was holding.

The deflated man slumped forward over the steering wheel and now that he was alone, gave in to the hot prickling sensation that had been attacking his eyes the whole journey. This life he had tried so hard to build was now crumbling around him, and he couldn't do a thing to stop it. Silent tears scored hot trails in his skin as they moved down his face.

Tyki maintained his solitude for as long as it took for his leaking eyes to dam themselves. Wiping his face and steeling his resolve he exited the car and up the path to the house. Deep measured breaths and then he pushed the wooden barrier open.

At the bottom of the stairs directly, directly in front of the door sat Lavi, head buried in his arms. Was Lavi waiting for him to come in? Guilt stabbed at him as he realised that maybe the younger man had expected to hear the sound of an engine backing out of the drive, not a door opening, a short exhaled breath and keys clattering into a bowl.

He shrugged his coat off and hung it on a peg, and waited.

"I didn't mean it like that…" Lavi spoke into his arms.

"So you don't think we should just call it quits?" Tyki raised an eyebrow, the expression wasted as the younger man still hadn't lifted his head. "Why would you even ask me that question then? You must have been thinking it."

"No!" Lavi looked up, wide-eyed and hair mussed. "It just came out before I could stop myself…"

"Lavi, I know we haven't had the best last few months –"

"You're never here! I've hardly seen you at all lately." Half shouting Lavi cut him off. "How long has it been since we actually had a proper conversation, a meal or even woken up together?"

"…" Tyki didn't have an answer for him.

Lavi growled in frustration, turning to storm up the stairs. Tyki lurched forward to pull the retreating man back and forcefully pinned him against the wall. He'd had enough of the red head walking away from him today.

"Can you stop grabbing me?" Using his free arm to try and push away the older man, but the solid resistance of superior height and weight made his attempts futile. Wrist throbbing in pain as Tyki tightened his hold.

"I will when you stop running away." Eyes flashing dangerously as he leaned in closer, making less room for Lavi to resist. He softened slightly seeing the brief spark of something akin to fear in Lavi's eyes. "Even after all these years I can't believe that you haven't learnt to communicate."

"What are you talking about?" Lavi spat, looking anywhere but at the taller man's face.

"Why is it so hard for you to just talk to me? To tell me what's going on with you." Strong fingertips forced Lavi to make eye contact. "I work for us, so we can get by. You, me, Road, I do it for all of us. What would be the point of any of that if you don't tell me how its making you feel?"

"What would be the point of it if we never get to even see you?"

Tyki moved his hand to cup the back of Lavi's head to draw his head upwards and sealed his lips over Lavi's mouth. Gently sucking to try to coax a response out of the smaller man, he let go off Lavi's wrist as he felt him relax into the kiss, arms falling slack at his sides. Tyki pulled Lavi closer one hand behind his head, the other at his hip. He licked at Lavi's bottom lip begging entrance.

Hands fisted themselves into Tyki's shirt, pushing back. Lavi tried to move away but the wall at his back prevented him.

"… stop… Tyki… STOP!" Lavi bit down sharply on Tyki lips, hard enough to draw blood. The metallic taste filled his mouth along with some much needed air as the other man jumped backwards.

"What the hell Lavi!" He held his mouth feeling the hot blood flowing.

"I told you stop." Lavi glared at him breathing deep breaths. "If you want to know what's going on so damn much why don't you just ask? You don't have to molest me!"

"I do ask! You're the one who's always holding back." Tyki stepped back to grant Lavi the space to move away. The red head remained where he stood against the wall looking intently at the floor. The sight riled Tyki more than anything.

"You know what?" Something in his tone made Lavi look up at Tyki. "I give up. If you really want to leave, just –just go."

He walked up the stairs pausing only once to say, "Thanks for at least giving me some warning this time."

The bathroom door slammed shut behind him, shaking both the door frame and the stunned red head at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

><p>"…<em>you don't get to decide on your own that we're finished. I won't let you."<em>

The words floated through Lavi's mind as he shut the bedroom door behind him. Tyki's last words before he left him shell shocked at the bottom of the stairs had brutally reminded him of the last time he had doubted the other man. The four months they had been apart had been amongst the worst ones of his life so far.

That time the older man had come to him, begged to be taken back. What a waste of promises if this was where they had ultimately ended up. Lavi scoffed thinking about those words. Here he was now being told to leave, but wasn't that what he had been considering all day?

No. They could have talked it out. They could have worked it out.

"_Do you ever think that maybe we've been together too long?"_

He had to ask that stupid question. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut?

Dark pressure was building in his chest again, threatening to break out and engulf his being. The taste of blood still lingered in his mouth fuelling the acute disgust at himself. He kicked the closest thing he could trying to relieve some of his frustration. Unfortunately the closest thing was the small chest he had retrieved from the attic that morning and all he achieved was a blinding pain in his foot.

Sitting down on the bed Lavi went through a number of breathing exercises to control both the pain in his foot and the spiralling vortex of conflicting emotions he was trapped in.

He had heard somewhere that a person makes the best decisions when they are angry and right now his anger was telling him to march over to wherever the other man was and prevent him from becoming a liar.

Mind this was the same anger that told him to storm out of the house this morning and cause the strain his left hamstring. Regardless, at the end of the day he could not let this night end without resolving things with Tyki.

Lavi left the room in search of the older man, the bathroom door was now open and clearly empty; the best option would be to check the study first. His hand hovered over the door knob in a brief moment of hesitation. Shaking aside those feelings he opened the door slowly. The lights were out and Tyki was not in his usual space at his desk, despite this he walked further into the room.

He was rewarded for his efforts as he quickly spotted the tall outline of the older man in the orange light of the streetlamps filtering through the window. Tyki stood with his back to Lavi, not making move to signify that he had noted his entrance at all. Footsteps resounded in Lavi's ear as he walked forward, such a noise Tyki must have noticed. But still he gave no sign.

The red head stopped a few steps away from Tyki. He had to break this silence between them, he was this far into the room there was no way he would back out now without a word.

"Tyki…" How was that sentenced supposed to end?

"Tyki…" He tried again, "Can we…?" Words jammed in his throat, stuck and unable to escape. What combination of words would even be enough?

"Lavi, don't go. I lied; I'm not ready to give up." The man sounded so broken. Voice cracking in his throat, a mere shade of his usual confidence.

Lavi felt something break inside him at that plea. The pressure in his chest was gone, the void instantly replaced by an irresistible urge to rush forward and comfort the man before him. He pressed his face into the crook of Tyki's neck and wrapped his arms around him. Tyki had comforted him so many times like this and now Lavi was grateful for the few inches he had gained in height so he could effectively return the gesture.

A small gasp the only evidence of Tyki's shock to be held in such a way faded away into the dark orange of the room. A strange feeling bubbled through him at the touch. Secure. Safe.

_So this is what it feels like to be protected._ Tyki relaxed into the man behind him.

"I'm not going anywhere. I don't want to give up."

The two stood like that for some time until Lavi noticed what Tyki held in his hand; a small rectangle of photo paper. There was something else in his other hand too but he couldn't quite catch what it was as Tyki swiftly tucked it into his trouser pocket when he felt Lavi crane his neck over his shoulder. A few inches did not make him taller than the older man.

"That's my picture. I've been looking for it everywhere!" He made to take it out of Tyki's hand. The older man had other plans, he held the picture out of reach and turned his body so that he now stood leaning against the window sill face to face with Lavi.

"This is mine actually… Well it was before I gave it to Road." He looked wistfully at the photo.

"Why didn't give it me?" The red head pouted as he made another grab at the photo. The artificial light from the streetlamp lit up the side of Tyki's face illuminating the large gash across his lip. Lavi stopped immediately at the sight of Tyki's swollen, damaged smile. Tyki caught him looking and tried to cover his lip from view.

"Don't apologise. I shouldn't' have been so… forceful. I'm sorry." He said batting away the hand that came up to touch the spot. Lavi took back his hand eyeing the injury one last time then turned back to the photo.

"My cousin Neah took this picture and gave it to me a few days after the party." Noting the puzzled look on Lavi's face, he explained further. "I don't think you ever met him, a shame he's one of the more decent ones in my family."

He paused as Lavi managed to get his defences and ran his thumb over the abrasion; he took hold of that hand and pressed a kiss onto the wandering digit.

"You've got him to blame for me bothering you so much. One look at your face and I knew I had to go back and make you mine." Golden eyes glinted possessively. "I don't think you even knew you were making that face."

"No, it was all news to me when I found it yesterday." The red head tilted his face taking the bruised lower lip between his own and soothingly licked at the wound. "After I found that photo I tried to find some more so I went up to the attic. That's what I was doing last night. I just… worked myself up looking at them I think."

_It's no fun reminiscing over photographs alone. _

Hugging him into his chest, Tyki kissed the top of Lavi's head. As if he had heard Lavi's thoughts he asked, "Will you show me those photos?"

Heart soaring in his chest Lavi disentangled himself from Tyki's arms. "You really want to look at them with me?"

He sounded so hopeful and so genuinely happy. He could have asked for anything with that face, however impossible and Tyki would have conceded. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to."

"I'll bring the box down in the morning."

"We can look at them now. If you don't mind, that is."

Lavi wondered at his insistence to look through the photos now, but he nodded nonetheless. Perhaps after the events of the day simply sitting together and thinking about better times was exactly what they both needed. Lavi flipped the lights on as he left the room.

Now alone, Tyki sighed heavily. He felt like he had just dodged a major bullet with barely an inch to spare. Things could have turned out so differently, especially after he had acted like a complete bastard in the hallway earlier. Thank god Lavi hadn't taken him at his word and actually left him like he told him to.

With the air of a man released from the gallows his moved over to the small sofa and sat down in the middle of it. He piled the pillows against the arm rest to his right. He leaned his head over the top of the head rest and closed his eyes.

In his pocket his phone buzzed urgently. Annoyed he pulled it out and answered it without even checking the Caller ID.

"What?" He didn't even care how aggressive he sounded. Just deal with it quickly and hang up. The small nasal tone on the other end meant that it was the publishing house. Lavi was right, couldn't these people get on without him?

Tyki pinched the end of his nose in annoyance. "Is there no one else you could call to sort this out?" Apparently not.

"Were you not trained to deal with this situation?" Tyki had trained the idiot himself.

"Listen, Johnny do I have to remind you that your annual appraisal is just around the corner and if you need me to hold your hand for every little thing than clearly you're in the job. I don't ever want to be called on the weekend unless some whacked out author is setting fire to the building. I'm only saying this once so spread the word I will fire anyone dumb enough to call me on my personal time. Go and do your job or start going through applications to find me a replacement!"

Carpet muffled footsteps and a muted thud told him that Lavi had returned in time to hear him make his threat. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and threw himself back against the sofa.

"Idiots…"

Tyki turned his head when he felt Lavi sit down on the sofa. Red hair filled his vision as Lavi propped his head on the older man's shoulder speaking silent thanks.

"Lie down and give me your leg." He instructed the red head, pushing him down softly. "You've been limping all day. You're really going to hurt yourself one day if you don't stretch properly before running."

A pained shadow passed over his face as he remembered just why doing the proper stretches may have been far from the younger man's mind at the time.

Grabbing a random fistful of photos, Lavi took the older man up on his offer; He nestled into the pile of pillows and stretched his injured leg over the lap. Tyki cracked his fingers and began working the knotted muscle loose, applying pressure to all the right spots. Sweet relief washed over him as those skilled fingers reversed the damage he had done to his leg.

"Feels so good. It's been killing me all day."

"You're welcome." Tyki finished massaging the previously strained thigh and gently manoeuvred himself under Lavi. The red head now rested against a solid chest instead of fluffed up pillows. There was no contest as to which was more comfortable.

Together they looked through various images from various different time periods. There were photos of long haired Tyki's and short haired Tyki's and perpetually laughing Lavi's. Tyki picked out one photo of Lavi sitting by a canal at sunset looking uncharacteristically pensive, they couldn't quite agree when the photo had been taken but did decide that it must have been some time during Lavi's final year at university. He put it aside marking it as a favourite.

Another picture that caught his eye was the one of Lavi braiding Kanda Yuu's hair.

"Can I ask you question?"

"What is it?" Lavi followed the older man's gaze to the photo.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to…"

Green eyes narrowed, "Go on."

"Were you and Kanda… Were you two ever _you know_?" Tyki rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he cast about for the right words. "You were always so close, and it's no secret he hates me."

The older man expected the red head to brush off the question, change the subject or even get angry. What he was not ready for was the loud burst of laughter at his expense.

"Oh my goodness! Me and Yuu-chan? Are you kidding me?"

Feeling perplexed that he was missing a trick here, Tyki tried to justify his concerns. "Do you know how hard it was to be with you without him lurking somewhere nearby? I seriously thought you rejected me at first because you were with him!"

Lavi turned around fully to face Tyki; he slotted himself between the older man's legs and rested on his chest. Looking serious now he spoke calmly, "No. He's always been just been my friend, best friend when he's feeling generous enough to admit it. And yes he does hate you but it's not coz of me."

"Then why?" Brow furrowed as he tried to recall whatever harm he had supposedly done to the fierce Asian boy.

"Because you are always going to be the perverted old man who tried it on with Allen. Yuu's had a crush on him since forever you know. He was such a mess when Allen and Lenalee got it together." Lavi suddenly jabbed a sharp finger into his sides, making Tyki squirm under him. "Come to think, why should I forgive you for that? Hmm?" Poking him again for good measure.

"I was just trying to work my way closer to you querido." Tyki implored, raising his hands in a placating gesture.

Lavi pulled himself up slightly bracing his arms on either side of Tyki's face. "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything,"

A red blush bloomed over Lavi's face, dropping his voice to a whisper. "You are the only person I've ever been with."

"Wait – person? So you haven't been with anyone?" Lavi buried his head into Tyki's shoulder and nodded. "So you really are all mine."

Tyki lifted Lavi's head and brought it back down over his own, breaths mingling. He touched lips that had always been his, relishing the feeling of the soft skin warming his. Lavi took his lower, broken lip between his own gently sucking it into his mouth. Tyki held Lavi's head in place with a hand fisted in red locks, opening his mouth to taste this man who had come to him completely untested but had somehow managed to change his world completely.

It was for that reason alone that Tyki slowed down his usual pace to savour the experience, committing it to memory. It was Lavi who took the initiative to deepen the kiss, angling his head to better push inside the heated cavern; bringing his arms closer to trap the older man between them and moving his body to rock against the man beneath him. Tyki pulled the red head closer, picking up speed now that he received all the necessary cues. His free hand trailed up Lavi's knee and along his thigh, grabbing and squeezing whatever he could. Anything to bring younger man even closer.

Lavi broke away first, gasping for air. Tyki in a similar state looked up at him. "Bedroom?"

Nodding Lavi brought their bodies back together as he claimed one more long drawn out kiss.

"Give me ten minutes."

"Ten minutes!"

Lavi stood up to leave while he still had the presence of mind to seek a comfortable place to continue. "It'll be worth it. Trust me."

As he turned towards the door he found himself pulled back downwards into Tyki's lap. A brief kiss pressed to his lips. "You got five."

Watching Lavi leave, the golden eyes man decided that time would take longer if he didn't fill it with something. Breathing deeply to cool himself down he took a trip downstairs to get a drink. Once in the kitchen he ran the cold water full blast and washed his face under the tap, welcoming the cold sting that did wonders clearing his head. As he dried himself off the soft sound something large and light hitting carpet reached him.

At the bottom of the stairs lay a tall black top hat. Recognising the top hat immediately from the iconic photograph, Tyki scooped it up and without a second placed on his head before making his way up the stairs to his partner.

* * *

><p>Lavi knew he had asked for ten minutes but now that he was kneeling in front of the small chest, he could not help but ask himself if this was the right thing to do. The photograph lay on the floor beside him. It seemed to him that all the problems of the last few days had come about from spending too much time dwelling on the past.<p>

Not to mention it all seemed a bit embarrassing now… Lavi was seriously regretting throwing the top hat down the stairs now.

In one hand he held a green scoop necked shirt and in the other an eye patch. The two items were staring up at him expectantly finally freed from their long imprisonment in the attic. Stop looking as us and wear us they seemed to be screaming. So intent Lavi was upon the riotous clothing, he did not even realise when the older man sat down cross legged next to him.

"Are we roleplaying tonight?" A hint of amusement flavouring his voice as he leaned forward to examine the contents of the chest.

A hot blush crept over Lavi's face; why did Tyki have to be so straightforward? Face growing even warmer when he realised that Tyki was already wearing the top hat. In his regular uniform of white shirts and black slacks, there was no need for further adjustments to restore the costume he had worn at that party.

_This is my plan! Why am I the one getting all flustered?_

Taking a deep breath Lavi tried to explain, "The other night when I found the photos, I found this chest too." Tyki looked up from the silver laced jacket he was currently inspecting. He absently pulled at the large buttons. "I thought it might be you know… sorta fun to recreate that first time we met…."

Face matching the colour of his hair he trailed off into self-conscious mumbling. He was rapidly talking himself out of his own idea. Screw the plan, they'd already made up, he didn't have to do this. Before he could work himself up to running as far as he could from the scene, Lavi's lips were taken in a series of quick chaste kisses.

"You... are... too... cute..." Tyki breathed out in the time it took their lips to reconnect. "How do you still get embarrassed about this stuff?"

Laughing, not unkindly he dug around in the box until he found a pair of leather palm warmers and a green and black patterned bandana.

"It's not like we haven't ever done this before." Taking the accessories with him, Tyki stood up to look through the wardrobe. Over his shoulder Tyki raked his eyes over the red head who was still sitting on the floor. Lavi was grateful that he was still sitting; he didn't think he could stand even if he tried. The lust and desire behind the other man's golden eyes sent shivers up and down his spine turning his legs into jelly.

"Yeah but they're always you're weird ideas." Lavi his face in his hands, as if that would stop the mental images of some those weird ideas ran through his mind. Rabbit ears and fluffy tails stood out vividly.

"Hey! You loved the Santa thing last year." His voice came muffled. So Lavi guessed he must have still had his head in the wardrobe. "Don't even try to deny that one."

A small reflective smile settled on Lavi's face as he recalled that particular scenario. Lavi had walked into the main room after putting Road to bed to find Tyki sprawled over the sofa. Red pants tucked into black boots and an overlarge Santa jacket hanging loosely over a tight black vest. There was no curly white beard, but the stubble of a few days untended growth was a welcome improvement. "Yeah… but that's coz you looked more like you'd just broken outta jail than Father Christmas."

Celebrating triumphantly, Tyki emerged from the wardrobe brandishing a pair of white skinny jeans.

"'Knew these were in here!" He handed the clothes to Lavi who took the bundle but made no move to get up. Smiling down at him Tyki added, "Come on, it was your idea."

"Che, don't remind me." The red head took the hand that was offered him and rose to change. "What about you?"

Tyki pulled his top hat on securely about his head, awarded Lavi with a quick wink and went to take a seat on the edge of the bed. Lavi pulled off his sweater and undershirt in one go, exposing his bare back and chest. As he bent down to pick up the green top he caught Tyki's eyes watching him raptly through the mirror. Grabbing all the clothes he walked quickly towards the bathroom door.

"I don't think we'll get very far if I do this here." He said playfully.

Tyki coughed, his mouth and throat suddenly dry, "Good idea."

As he waited for the younger man to finish changing he placed the photograph on the bedside table, propping it up against the small lamp that took up most of the surface. The hat was also discarded so that he could lie down comfortably on the bed. The weight in his pocket reminded him of the small box he had placed in there earlier. The soft velvet caressed his fingertips as he tried to think of a suitable hiding place for it.

Sitting up meaning to drop it into the messy draw of the bedside table he froze as the bathroom door opened revealing a transformed Lavi. The skinny jeans hugged his legs tightly, showing off well-formed calves and muscled thighs. Leather boots would have looked great on those legs right now, but those had been thrown out long ago. Tyki mentally noted to buy a pair- soon. The green top had hung a little loose ten years ago, but now stretched over Lavi's broadened chest and shoulders, fitting his body so much better now than it had ever done then.

"I dropped the eye patch." Lavi said in a small apologetic voice, drawing Tyki's eyes up from his body to his face. The bandana pulled most of Lavi's red hair away from his angular face, leaving only a thick patch over his right eye. Lavi walked over to the mirror bending down to scoop up the patch.

Tyki was speechless.

"These jeans are way too tight." Lavi shifted uncomfortably, pulling at waist belt in an attempt to make more room. All he managed to achieve however was to make them snugger over his rear.

"I think they look great." Tyki stood behind Lavi, running his hands sensually over the curve of Lavi's jeans and then around his hips in his customary backwards hug. Lavi smirked a very 'Tyki' type of smirk as he anticipated the perverted thoughts in his lover's head. Reaching around the younger man Tyki picked up the eye patch and took half a step back so he could fasten it.

They stood together, Tyki's front to Lavi's back; this embrace, a imperfect recreation of their very first, but all the better for it.

Slowly Tyki turned Lavi around in his hold, hands now placed on either side of his hips. The red head responded by raising his arm around his neck closing the distance between them. Even with the play of lips and tongues, the kiss was not a prelude to a lusty encounter rather each man trying his best to convey his thanks and gratitude to whatever power had allowed them to stay together this long.

Lavi slipped his eye shut as he melted into the kiss trusting the strong arms around him to hold him up. Body heat seeped through the thin cloth of his top and to Lavi it felt like he burning from the inside out. He tightened his arms around Tyki's neck desperately searching for more of that pleasurable fire. Fingers drew soothing circles into his back, pulling him closer as if even the chest to chest contact was too far.

If he had to wake up alone every day from now until forever in exchange for the knowledge that this man would always belong to him, Lavi knew which option he would choose. A cold shiver shook his body as he realised how close he had just come to losing Tyki.

Gentle pressure on either side of his face tilted his head back, breaking their intimate connection. Lavi didn't even know he had started crying until he opened his eyes to a very watery, very concerned Tyki.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He brushed his thumb across Lavi's temple.

Lavi sniffed heavily and tried to bury his head in Tyki's shoulder, but failed as Tyki held his face firmly between his hands.

"Coz I'm so stupid. I'm really sorry for acting like an idiot and being all pissy and -"

"Shh, it's okay." Lavi was cut off as Tyki leaned forward to kiss his forehead and his uncovered eye. He slipped one finger under the string of the eye patch and the bandana and pulled them off Lavi's head. Red hair settled messily around his face, green eyes peeking up at him through the rough curtain. His hands moved down to wipe away the tears on the younger man's face. Enlarged green eyes bore into his golden ones. Tyki couldn't help but think that even when crying Lavi was beautiful.

"But I was going to leave. I meant it when I said." His voice came out choked, ashamed of his own words. It did nothing to faze Tyki who only pulled the red head into his neck.

"But you didn't." Tyki rubbed his back, like a mother soothing a child after a nightmare. "You came to me and here we are. Together."

"I'm sorry." Lavi spoke into his neck and hooked his arms under the older man's to clutch onto his shoulders. Anchoring him.

"Even if you did go, you wouldn't have got very far," Tyki walked them over to the bed, falling over backwards so that they were still holding each other only now horizontal. "I already you I wouldn't let you go. You should really listen to me more." Tyki tried to laugh to lighten the mood.

A hard lump dug into his leg reminder that he still had yet to empty his pockets. Now would as a time as any. He tugged gently on the Lavi's hair. "Sit up a minute. I want to give you something."

Lavi pushed himself up curiosity piqued. He sat back on his knees so that he was straddling one of Tyki's legs between his own. The older man shuffled backwards until he too was sitting up, dark curls in disarray and top hat long since knocked off during their embrace. Lavi watched as he dug his hands into his pockets, expression unreadable, something in between anxiety and hope.

"Your phone?" Lavi was confused. Unconsciously he cocked his head to a side as he tried to comprehend the other man's actions.

"Why would I give you my phone?" He threw phone onto the bedside table giving Lavi a disbelieving look. Lavi shrugged at him. "Take this."

Unceremoniously he threw the little blue box at Lavi, who caught it deftly. Tyki lay back down and covered his face with his forearms as Lavi audibly gasped opening the box.

"Are you kidding me?" Tyki couldn't tell what emotion was behind that voice which drove him to assume the worst. He peeked through his arms to see Lavi holding two gold bands in the palm of his hand.

"If you don't like I can't them back. I bought them years ago."

Lavi bent over the older man to pry his arms away from his face.

"How long ago?"

"I don't know… maybe eight, nine years ago…" He tried to cover his face again only to the air knocked out of him as Lavi punched him in the chest, his face livid.

"You've had these the whole time we've been together and you're only giving them to me now?" Lavi didn't know if he wanted hit the other man or kiss him. Right now he was leaning towards hitting him.

"I wanted to, but I kept backing out. It never felt right and things kept getting in the way. The last time I was seriously going to ask was just before we adopted Road… but then…" The urge to hit the man quickly fell away, instead cupping Tyki's face in his hands. The last thing he wanted right now was to let Tyki dwell on family tragedy. "And then I didn't want to mess up what we had. 50% of marriages end in divorce and all that."

Tyki opened his mouth to speak but found that he couldn't speak through the extra tongue in his mouth. He gave up trying and allowed Lavi to explore at his own pace only softly pushing against the tongue with his own. Lavi paid particular attention to the damaged part Tyki's lip. Tyki caressed his sides encouragingly under the material of his top, memorising the feel of the smooth skin beneath his hands. They broke apart, both breathless.

"It's a damned good thing we're not actually allowed to get married then isn't it?" Tyki was still too dazed to realise what Lavi was trying to tell him. The smile on the red head's face grew to epic proportions as he continued, "But, if you're asking me to stay by your side, through whatever situation life can throw at us. If you're asking me to love you until the very last breath; then who am I to refuse?"

Tyki looked up at him wide eyed as he watched Lavi put the smaller ring onto his finger. Frozen in silence Tyki felt his own tanned hand delicately lifted by Lavi's paler ones, the cool touch of metal sliding up his ring finger.

"What?"

"And you say I have the communication problems! I'm saying yes you twit."

Comprehension finally dawned in golden eyes, lighting up as he began to understand just what it was Lavi was saying. The red head rested his palms on the Tyki's chest lowering himself even as the older man rose to meet him halfway. Twisting one hand into Lavi's thick hair and the other onto his hip, Tyki rolled them over so now he was on top.

An uncomfortable look crossed Lavi's face as he pushed up against the man above him and reached a hand behind him. Somehow he'd managed to end up on the discarded jewellery box, the corner of which was now jutting into his spine. Tyki sat up taking the box from his hand and held it for a moment a contemplative expression on his face.

"Who would've thought we would last this long?"

"Guess we're just lucky."

Smiling Tyki leaned over to drop the box on the bedside table next to the catalytic photo that had set everything in motion and proceeded to wrap Lavi in the searing heat of his love all night.

**Officially the longest and most complete piece of writing I have ever done!**

**I hope you guys have all enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it! Thanks for sticking with me and reading it through to the end. I'm really sorry for the tackiness at the end but I couldn't help it… Sorry!**

**Thank you all! Bye for now!**

**Have a Happy New Year!**


End file.
